Butterfly's Samurai
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: I'm dying. I'm almost dead when he finds me... But can he save me? Will I die anyway? It's not my world, it's his. But it looks like I've become a part of it! EdxOC, swearing.
1. Butterfly's Rage

I sat calmly, letting the mouse climb up my arm and perch on my shoulder. It licked at my tears and ran back down. As it did, I coughed, spitting up warm, sticky red fluid.

I'm Annabeth Zatsune. I have waterfalls of long black hair, pale skin, one red eye, one blue eye, and I'm dying. I'm not supposed to live past my eighteenth birthday. That's why I was crying.

We'd known since I was born that there was something wrong. I was always coughing or hacking, having dizzy spells, doubling over in pain, and passing out when I over-exerted myself. But I recently started to cough up blood. The doctors said that there was something wrong with my insides. Tests said that my internal organs weren't growing fast enough, going much slower, so I didn't get enough vitamins, fluids, and other much needed things for a fourteen-year-old girl.

We lived in the middle of nowhere. Our backyard was enormous, a huge, rolling, hill-filled meadow. It had flowers, a small wood, and a large pond. There was plenty for me to do. I frequently did my black-belt exercises, Tai Chi, and just strolled. But not today.

I sat in the meadow at the top of the tallest hill. I was wearing a leotard beneath my billowing white dress, just in case I wanted to do anything, but I didn't feel up to it. No one wants to do much after they're told they will die. So I just sat.

I looked up to the sky, tears streaming down my face. It was beautiful out, sun shining, birds singing, a breeze blowing softly against my cheek. The flowers smelled strongly, perfuming the air with their lovely scent. Small animals frolicked happily. Seeing it all angered me.

I jumped up. I tipped my head back to the heavens and yelled, "What did I do to deserve this? Haven't I always been good?"

As expected, I got no answer. The hot tears of regret ran down my face, making it wet and warm. _I at least wanted a boyfriend… or someone that wasn't family… to love me before I died… But now that is impossible!_

I sat back down, my head falling to my chest. As it did, my eyes alighted on a flower. It's head bobbed and bounced gaily in the breeze. It made the tears come faster. "Stop…" I whispered, my fist clenching on the grass as I glared at the red blossom. It kept dancing. "Stop it." I ordered, gritting my teeth. When it didn't stop, I snatched the flower off of it's stem and ripped it to shreds. I let them go to scatter on the ground.

The red strips of petal settled on the ground sadly, looking as though some massive furry green creature was bleeding. I only wept harder now, seeing what I'd done. It was sad. I'd just killed a beautiful thing for no reason. Because of my anger. _Was I deteriorating mentally as well?_

I sat down slowly. "I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I said pathetically. I picked more flowers, gently and sadly, weaving them into crowns and ropes and bracelets. I took off my sandals and slipped a few on my ankles, put some on my wrists, a couple crowns on my head, and wrapped the long chains around myself. I trailed down to the pond to see my reflection.

It was a sharp contrast. My black hair didn't match the beautiful dress or the pretty chains draped around my body. Carefully, I took two chains and made my twin pony-tails, using the chains to bind them in place. It looked a lot better. But the large red stains around my mouth and down the front of my dress made it look a little ironic. _Like a death angel trying out the clothes of her counter-part,_ I smiled. I could practically see great big feathery white wings.

I drifted back up the hill. Upon reaching the top, I didn't sit. I instead twirled around and around, singing _Crime and Punishment_, a Hatsune Miku song, softly to myself. I was smiling and singing a song about suicide while I was dying, wearing my pretty dress and flowers. I was a small butterfly with a ripped wing, looking for a samurai that didn't exist to lift me up to protection.

I stopped, feeling dizzier than I should have after slowly spinning in wide circles. I sat down, my head spinning. I felt sick, and coughed up more blood. I fell back onto my back, waiting for the spell to pass. But it didn't. I felt worse and worse.

I heard a loud creak, so I sat up. A large black door was opening up in front of me. I stood up. _The door of Death. It's my time already. Damn doctors, never get anything right. _I walked willingly into the door, letting it take me. It hurt, but isn't Death supposed to?


	2. Finding Butterfly

He stood in front of the grave, gazing sadly at it. Den brought him out of his trance by barking. He followed the dog's gaze.

It had been sunny, but now dark clouds massed over grave-yard. The wind kicked up, wailing strongly. Lightning crackled around the center of the cloud mass. It acted as a door, opening up a white hole in the angry black clouds. Out of the hole drifted a girl.

Her long black pony-tails were pulled upwards. He pale skin was complimented by the white dress and the flowers wrapped around her. But blood was smeared around her mouth and down the front of her dress. As her feet touched the ground, the clouds vanished, the wind died, and she slumped to the ground, like a puppet with it's strings cut.

He was unsure of what to do. He was helpless with only one arm, and the blood on her front didn't seem like anything good. It only screamed that he should run away. Yet Den was already trotting up to the collapsed girl. He nosed her from, whimpering. A low moan made him come forward. She was in pain, and he wasn't about to leave her like that, no matter how dangerous she may be.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Wake up. Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Do I look okay?" she mumbled in reply, opening her eyes a crack. But as her eyes lit on him, they shot open. He could see that they were different colors, one scarlet, one ice blue. But she looked terrified of him. "Where am I?" she panted.

Before he could answer, she turned her head and coughed harshly. He could hear splatters and see bright red dots on the ground. "You're sick, aren't you?" he asked, panicking slightly.

"There's the understatement of the millennium. I'm not supposed to live out the next fourteen years. I'm dying." she said softly, looking back up at him. "But after that… I'm not scared any more. Nothing could possibly be worse."

"What?"

"You've seen it, haven't you?" she asked, reaching up one hand to touch where his arm connected. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you Edward?"

She knew his name! And she'd seen the Gate. "How do you know me?" he asked softly.

The girl coughed again, a small jet of red flying onto her dress. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be here…" she smiled sadly.

"Wh-what's your name?"

"A… Annabeth Zatsune… pleased to make your acquaintance." she smiled before coughing again.

"Well, you're sick, and you need help!" he said firmly.

"There's no help for me. I'm already doomed, Edward. I was when I was born."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I'm not growing correctly. My body… My internal organs are growing far too slowly. I'm not getting what a fourteen-year-old body needs. Don't waste your time on me."

He leaned in close. "I'm not. Leaving. You." he said slowly and through gritted teeth. He hauled her up to her feet. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not. I can't just leave you here."

Annabeth wobbled slightly before righting herself. "Okay. I guess I'm feeling better now. It comes and goes in spells." she said, smiling sadly. But her eyes were that of a hunted animal. The ones that knew death was right behind them and could take all the time in the world.

He led her to Winry's. He knew everyone would panic at the sight of Annabeth, so he was prepared. He was right about the panic.

"Edward! Edward, who is this?" yelled Winry.

"Dead." he heard her mutter behind him.

"This is Annabeth. You know that storm that was over in like, thirty seconds? I saw her come out of the middle of it." he said, ignoring Annabeth's pessimistic comment.

"I really shouldn't be here. I'm only going to end up interfering! Just let me go." she said.

"You're coughing up blood and covered in the stuff! You aren't going anywhere alone!" he yelled angrily, whirling around. He instantly regretted it.

For a moment, her eyes were scared, but then they faded through hurt, to bleak understanding. "Okay. I'll stay." she said softly.

"Hey, I'm—"

The wrench hit him in the head before he could finish speaking. Winry clomped past to Annabeth. "Don't you listen to him! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Yes, he does." Her statement shocked them both. "He sees himself protecting a weak, sick girl. I understand. It's been going on my entire life. I was never healthy. People baby me and say I should relax, take it easy. But I'm strong. I've proven myself time and time again, but no one listens. I'm predisposed to be the weak girl. Hey…" she smiled, looking up. "It hurts, you know."

"You mean like your feet?" he groaned, cursing himself for not noticing she was bare-foot.

"It doesn't hurt. Not as much now as it did the first time." she said, looking down at the bloody toes poking out beneath her not-so-white dress. "I once had to run almost a mile over sharp, pointy rocks bare-foot. That was nothing. You should have seen me then! I just couldn't stop crying!"

He got up, still cursing himself for his stupidity. He followed the girls inside.

At supper-time, Annabeth excused herself from eating. He supposed she wasn't feeling well, so he followed her out. "Are you okay?" he called as he followed her.

"Oh? Uh-huh, yeah, fine." she waved him off, scanning the ground. Finding what she was looking for, she picked something up.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm unable to eat meat. I live off of flowers, grass, berries and roots. I prefer flowers. Didn't you notice where my chains went?"

"Uh… No?"

"It's okay! Not many people like me. If you don't, or you think I'm crazy, that's alright, you're no different!" she said optimistically.

"Well, given time, I may get to like you. I don't know." he said, sitting next to her as she sat down. "So," he started, "how did you know us all?"

"Well… that's hard to answer… Where I come from… We're much more advanced. And we know your story. Other people's stories as well. At first I was confused, because I thought I'd been turned into pixels or blots of ink!" she laughed.

"Pixels?..."

"Tiny, tiny little squares of color. Microscopic. But put together right, they make all sorts of shapes, like people, transmutation circles, and lockets." she said, getting up and twirling around. She started singing slowly and sadly, a smile plastered on her face. She stopped singing and twirling abruptly. "One of my favorite songs. I always sing it when I feel down, despite what it's about."

"That is?..."

"Suicide. 'If only you had the ears that I have, then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you, hear me? If only you had the heart I have, then I would flood you with all of the love I have, but would you, feel me?'" she said, plopping down next to him. "But it's a more… appropriate song than _Climax_ by DJ S3rl. It's also one of my favorites, but it's a song a lot of parents think their kid is being raped when they listen to it. I don't see how, it sounds nothing like that at all. No, just a girl screaming."

"Yeah, I already don't like it."

"A lot better than _Crazy Ass Bitch._ All that song is is swearing. I think I taught my baby sister forty cuss words just by listening to it!" she giggled.

"Yeah, you're weird." he sighed.

"To be expected. I have no friends, so all I have are my fantasies and my songs. I sing myself to sleep at night and play with my imaginary friends at school. Try growing up always sick, and a slight cold hospitalizing you. Half my life has been wasted in and out of it. I almost welcome Death."

"'If only you had the ears that I have.' What the heck does that mean?" he asked her.

"The song is about a girl. She likes this guy, but he doesn't like her. And after an accident he has, he goes to the hospital and finally learns to like her when she gives him blood. But by that time, it's too late. She's gone. I guess I always like it because I have always wanted a guy to like me, but no one does. I'm just…" she trailed off.

"I'm just dead." she finished, sitting up. "I always have been, always will be. Dead."


	3. Butterfly's Sorrow

"I'm just dead. I always have been, always will be." I said.

"That's not true!" he objected.

"Yes, it is." I turned my eyes to him. "I'm not gonna live. I'm not gonna get to meet someone special. I'm not gonna have a family. I'm dead. I was finished before I even began. It's already over for me, Edward."

He stared at me, his eyes a mix of emotions, as I'm sure mine were. I saw anger, pity, sorrow, and… joy? "Annabeth, you can't just give up. You aren't dead yet, so there's still hope!"

I giggled, and then started singing again. "If only you had the ears that I have, then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you, hear me? If only you had the heart that I have, then I would flood you with all the love that I have, but would you, feel me? If you are predisposed to hate me, might as well kill me now and save me from this misery. If I can't earn your love, you don't need me at all. At all, baah! 'If only you had,' it won't get me anywhere now. It wouldn't go anywhere else even if it could be. 'Let's do it,' + 'How do we?' +'Ready go,' = Suicide. It's just not my kind of game, but I do not have a choice, 'cause if I were to decline, I'd be cast aside and worth not a thing to you in your eyes. Hey~ If I agree to try and hate you, won't you try and love me that's beyond caring about your feelings? She that needs you is now gone, she's not here anymore, at all. Hey, it hurts, you know. If only you had the ears that I have, then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you, if only you had the heart that I have, then I would flood you with all the love that I have, but would you… Today I don't need to reach your deafen ears and I don't need to try and fill your empty heart, 'cause all I need now is the agony I see on your face, that's good enough for me in the end…"

Ed looked at me sadly as I lay staring up at the stars. "You're a very sad girl." he said, putting his hand on mine.

I didn't answer. _Where's the point in answering a statement you already know?_ I thought, looking at the stars.

Two days after, Ed, Al, and Armstrong were ready to go to Central. "Annabeth…" Ed said before leaving.

"Yes?"

"I want you to come with us. And that isn't a request."

My eyes narrowed. "Request or no, I'm not. I need to get home. Not Central."

"You're coming with us." he growled.

"No. N-O. No. I told you no, and my answer will stay no!"

Ed and I held each other's gaze. He was miffed, and I was ready to start showing off all of my language. We were both mad at each other. Him for my refusal, me for him trying to boss me around. I was strong, but no one believed my on that count.

"Well, if you want me to come with you Edward, you'll have to fight me!" I cried, ripping off my now red dress to show the snow-white leotard beneath. "So came and get me! If I win, I'll choose where I'm going, you win, then vice-versa!"

"Annabeth, you're insane!" he shouted. He squealed as my heel landed where he had been seconds before, making a large dent. "What the hell was that?"

"Death's Heel!" I said, taking my stance. I have a solid fighting stance, arms wide, yet protecting my center, legs spread apart and bent at the knees, slightly hunched over. It's a strong stance, good for holding your ground against an opponent.

"Fine, but you asked for it!" he snarled, attacking rashly.

"Eagle's Claw!" I shouted. He reeled back as my attack caught his stomach. I quickly attacked again, switching tactics to my Tai Chi stances. He was on the defensive as I struck again and again, backing him slowly up against a tree. When he was good and cornered, I backed off, bowing. "A warrior of Tai Chi fights honorably."

He took a few steps away from the tree, and I quickly disabled him. "That means I win, Edward." I said quietly before keeling over.

I was unconscious for a few hours. When I woke up, I found we were on a train, and I was lying on the bench next to Al. I was definitely pissed. Ed was lucky Al was between us, because otherwise I would've strangled him with my hair-ribbon!

"When I respawn, you are so fucking dead!" I coughed, feeling my body fluids on my arm before passing out yet again.

He was lucky again, because this time when I woke up, we were at Central. I was forced to stand by and watch while Ross and Brosh introduced themselves. But right before we got in the car to go to the library, I managed to stomp on his right foot. It wasn't nearly as cool as strangling him with my ribbon, but oddly satisfying. He gave me the look of a wounded puppy, and I kicked him.

In the car, I was wedged between the two brothers, so I got plenty of time to trash him. He was totally at my mercy, because he couldn't really do anything, crushed as he was. The soldiers asked why, and I answered honestly and truthfully. They didn't make any move to stop me.

When we actually reached the library, I stayed in the car, knowing what they would find. I was right, and Ed came running back to the car, obviously pissed. He opened the door and started snarling at me. "Why didn't you tell us? You knew, yet you didn't tell us! Why?"

"Because I knew no one would listen. Does anyone ever listen to the stranger form another world? And anyways, you dragged me here when I told you I need to go home!" I spat, kicking him away. "Now keep away from me, or I'll strangle you with my hair-ribbon and use your dead body as a punching bag!"

Ed found out about Sheska and was quick to say they were going to see her. I still sat in outside. I followed Ed and Al, taking a bunch of the note-books. I quickly fell in step with Ed. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ed?" I asked softly.

"Yes!" he hissed at me. "Of course I do!" He then looked anxiously at me. "Why?"

"Nothing. Never mind." I said, falling behind.

Days passed by, and eventually, they got it. Again, Ed blamed me. I got pissed and stormed out, leaving him. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran back to the hotel. "It isn't my fault… I'm not supposed to interfere…" I wept, sitting in the dark.

I heard the door creak open, but I ignored it. I wasn't going to give forgiveness easily. After all, the dead do not forgive. I just kept singing softly to myself. that's how I always got over something bad. I sang softly. "It's time to make a new world…" I said to the music in my head.

"Annabeth…" I heard Ed say softly.

"'There's not really much difference, your life and the elevator.'" I said once more.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was just…" he started, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Arigato." I said, whirling around and putting my arms around him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'm not supposed to interfere. I don't want to take away your happy endings. I'm afraid of hurting you…"

"'Happy endings?' You mean we get out bodies back?" gasped Al.

"I can't tell you! Then you'll do things wrong or differently trying to prove what I say wrong or right, and it won't happen. If I tell you, you'll be hurt!"

I felt Ed wrap his arms around me as the hot tears came again. He patted my back and stroked my hair. "It's okay. You don't have to stay with us if you don't want to." he offered.

"It's not that! Ed… Edward, I… I can't leave you just like that… Edward, I l…li…li...li-l… I like you, I love you!" I screamed, crying willingly into his shirt. "I can't leave! I won't, I can't!"

"Annabeth…" Ed gasped as I held him tighter.

"I believe that I somehow did not ever lose hope… because you were there to make we smile… Even when your darkest hour kept me from seeing you, separated us more, I believed that it would also make us meet again…" I wept, clutching his shirt, holding it in my hands.

He gently removed my hands from the fabric of his shirt. His hands seemed surprisingly big as he held mine in them. "Annabeth—"

He never got to finish his sentence."


	4. Fly Like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee

As the pounding on the door started, I leapt up. "Ssshh!" I urged frantically. "Maybe if we stay quiet, he'll give up and go away!"

They then heard the voice yelling their names and quickly agreed. No such luck.

We all screamed as the door was ripped off of it's hinges. Armstrong was standing in the doorway. I managed to avoid getting too much attention from the man, but Ed and Al weren't as lucky.

When the map finally came out, I didn't hesitate. "This one." I said, putting my confident finger on the Fifth Laboratory. "If you look, there's a prison right next door. Fake an execution and then use the 'executed' for a Stone."

"It's true. That's probably exactly what goes on." Edward nodded.

I waited for that night. About five minutes after Ed and Al left, I snuck out the window. I knew where to go, so it was easy to find the place. Al and Barry were already deeply involved with each other. I decided to creep in and find Ed.

By the time I found him, the Homunculi had found him too. I screamed shrilly, putting up a stone wall. They all whipped around to look at me. I was panting from running the whole way here, and it didn't help that I had to speed-crawl through the vent, either. What was a tight fit for Ed was near impossible for me! I'm a centimeter taller than him, but I'm more finely muscled.

"Annabeth, what're you doing here?" Ed cried.

"Some thank you! I'm saving your sorry ass!" I hacked, the ground splattering with my blood.

"Oh? Another sacrifice!" sneered Envy. He turned to look at me. I hissed, giving a nasty hand gesture. "Oh, she's full of sass, too!"

"Stow it, shifter!" I snarled, stumbling over to Ed. "I don't have time for any of your shit!"

"Annabeth, you're aware of how much danger you're in, right?" Ed gasped, holding his side the best he could.

"How much—I at least have two functioning arms! Now shut up, I need to get us outta here. That's the whole damn reason I came, nitwit!" I panted, feeling how weak I was. I was passing out! I couldn't do that here, not now! Not in front of the Homunculi!

"You're weak and obviously not in the best condition." Lust observed.

"Obviously, bitch!" I hissed, swaying. Edward was on my shoulder, and he looked at me worriedly. "And you stay quiet." I told him.

"You're brave, but do you think that'll do you much good?" chuckled Envy. While I wasn't looking, the bastard had crept closer! He chuckled at my shock. But his wicked grin became an angry frown as I hissed a very incredibly dirty phrase at his face.

"Just get outta my face and my way. I'm strong, and I'll kick your ass!"

"Some bluff!" Envy and Ed said in unison. Even Lust allowed herself a chuckle.

Just to prove my statement, I dropped Ed and hit Envy with a Spinning Heel kick and a round-house directly after. "See?" I panted, picking Ed back up. "I can… fight…"

Just to prove their statement, I passed out.

When I woke up, Ed and I were in a hospital room. "Toldya you weren't strong enough." he said in a know-it-all tone.

"Shut up. You call Winry yet? I bet she's gonna kill you for breaking your auto-mail again!" I snickered. He blanched. "Hah, told you so!"

"Shut up."

We sat staring at each other for a while. "Why am I in here? You're the only one who needs medical attention!" I sulked.

"Nice try. You gotta bruise the size of the country on the back of your neck."

"Oh, like a bruise is gonna hurt me! I'm outta here. Wait—"I spun around. "Winry's number. I'll call her for you."

"Heh, no, I'll do it."

"Hell, no you won't. I'm getting her number if I have to beat it out of you, buddy!"

A few minutes later, I strolled back into the room. Ed glared at me. "What did you tell her?" he growled.

"Your arm is busted and you'd like a speedy maintenance. She said that it sounded about right for your arm to be broken. I guess she just expected it out of you!" I giggled evilly.

"That… When did you get your leotard back?" he choked.

"Hee hee… I didn't. I made this one."

"You used Alchemy to make yourself a new leotard?" Ed yelped in shock.

"I refuse to wear those hospital clothes. They limit mobility. A leotard is the best clothes for lots of movement and things like fighting and other stuff. Not to mention this one regulates body temp, so it'll keep me warm when it's cold or cool when it's hot!" Saying that, my face fell.

"What?"

"My brother wanted to invent something just like this thing, and here I am wearing it. You see, Alchemy just isn't possible in my world. It doesn't exist. I miss my mom and dad, my little brother, my little sisters, my kitties, my friend Sydney, my friend Christie, my room with my diary and my 'Little Sister' collection and my sketch books and my books and my neighbor's dog that was constantly running into our house. I'm just super home-sick, but I don't know how to go back or if I even can!"

Ed must've wanted to avert my attention from my home-sickness, because he asked a question that made me blush.

"Annabeth, you sing all the time. Do you dance at all?"

"Ah-ah-ah! Touchy subject! If I said no, I'd be lying, but I only know a few that I'm not very good at or are embarrassing!" I squealed, jumping up as if the bed was on fire. "And anyways, if I don't have my cues, I wind up too fast or too slow!"

That gave me an idea. "But if I could make like… a machine that could record my brain-waves… Then I could record my music… and… dance…" I said slowly, softly and thoughtfully. I looked up to see Ed grinning. "You didn't just hear that! I'm not dancing for you!" I cried.

I'm weak when it comes to things like that, so Ed naturally won. I normally lose when fighting with the opposite gender.

I was gone for an hour or so. When I came back, my leotard had a little skirt that I could take off or put on at will. I also held a small metal box. It could play through the speakers or if I inserted the head-phones I'd created, it would play through them. "There are a bunch of songs on here, but I only know the dances for a few of them. So you're only getting one. You can pick from _Bo Peep Bo, Kiramekirari, _or _Castles in the Sky._" I told him crabbily.

"Before I pick, why'd you make a skirt?"

"I'm a little more conscious about my body when I'm dancing, that's why!" I snipped. "Oh… Well, I guess we can add _Caramelldansen_ to the list…"

"Those all have weird names except for _Castles in the Sky._"

"Please don't say that one!" I breathed.

"Since you asked nicely, I guess I'll say that… the umm, the uhh…"

"You mean _Kiramekirari_?" I asked, my breath catching. I was patchy on that one!

"No, the one before it…"

"Ah. _Bo Peep Bo_. " I sighed, setting the box down. I quickly jabbed the buttons.

I backed off and waited for the music to start. When it did, I danced with it. Ed was grinning ear to ear as I danced. If it didn't throw the dance off, I would've given him the same gesture I'd given Envy! I did get to do it after the dance was over. But he still grinned.

Next day, Winry came in. I waited by the door for a certain someone to come in. As expected, he did come in.

Hughes seemed even more excitable in real life than they made him on the show! He not only dragged Winry to his kid's party, but invited me as well. I jumped at the opportunity, eager to get to know him better.

Hughes wanted to know all about me. I told him everything, and he swore to keep it a secret for me. He was someone I could trust. He admired my adeptness in the world, but agreed with most that I should still relax just a little. It was sad, but I knew that he was going to die and there was nothing I could do. Wait…!

"Umm, Mr. Hughes?" I said as Winry and I were leaving.

"Yes, Annabeth?" he asked warmly.

"Something bad is going to happen. Please be careful and don't trust anyone completely!" I said quickly. "Please. You know my history better than even Ed. Trust no one."

"I'll try. You worry about how you're going to get home."

_I don't want to go home any more… Well, a little, but most of me wants to stay here! _I thought in despair.

It was soon established that we were going to Rush Valley and then Dublith. We were, as expected, delayed. But we then finally proceeded to Dublith.

Ed and Al got their butts kicked before Izumi noticed me. When she turned my way, I bowed and stayed like that. She was on the 'top ten favorite FMA characters' list, but she was still scary!

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Annabeth Zatsune. I'm a friend of the Elrics." I said smoothly. I finally stood up. "I'm pleased to meet you, ma'm."

"Hmm. You're very polite."

"I learned manners the hard way, along with fighting and other things." I replied softly, head bowed.

"So you can fight?"

I saw it coming, and not a moment too soon, I dodged. My fist swept upwards to parry her next blow. I flipped nimbly out of her each, but only temporarily. We were matching each other, blow for blow, and swipe for swipe. But I still wound up over-exerting myself. As I went to parry another blow, my hand shot to my mouth. The blow came through, catching my face, but I was already going down to my knees, coughing and gagging. Izumi went down a second later. _Sympathy sickness?_ I wondered. _No, she's been exerting herself a little much too. She's going to react as well._

We were both taken inside. Izumi recovered faster than I did, but I was still able to get up and move around that time! She was curious about me, so Ed, Al and I needed to tell her a little about me. We decided to leave out the part that I was from another world. The story was from Ed finding me in the cemetery, and it seemed to work. But I somehow doubted that it worked.

I was right.

Ed and Al left the room, but Izumi stopped me. "You were lying about your story. I can see it in your eyes. You cringed when Ed said that you didn't know or remember where you'd come from."

I was nailed. Izumi had me there. _Dang it! People always tell when I'm lying or not! No fair!_ I thought, bowing my head. "Sorry…"

"So tell me."

I cringed again. I hate direct orders.

"I think… I'm from the other side of the Gate. I was dancing when I saw a large black door. I went through it and woke up at Ed's feet. We're more advanced, and Alchemy isn't possible. I cough up blood because my organs aren't growing. They're still only slightly bigger than they were when I was three. I'm supposed to die before I turn eighteen. This is kinda like a dream come true. You see, we know all about Amestris. Thousands follow Ed and Al's story to the end. It's one of my favorite stories, and when I woke up staring at Ed, I thought how I could die knowing that I'd met Edward Elric. But now… I know them so well, and… I think… I think I've become a key character in this game I'm playing!"

_Lord, I just told her everything! I'm gonna wind up getting hurt if I keep this up! But… But I…_

As my thoughts became slow and sluggish, I passed out again.


	5. A Fly Trap

I groaned, sitting up. As I did, I frantically wondered where I was for a moment. Then I remembered. I sighed, lying back down.

"Something wrong?" I heard Izumi ask.

"Home-sick. Normally I'd have my mom hanging over me in two seconds and I'd be in the hospital for the seventh time. I almost miss that. Sure, it was annoying, but it showed how much she cared. I'm the oldest, and I have three younger siblings. But… I'm babied the most, because of my sickness. So I do as much as I can for them, because I detract attention from them." I said, eyes closed.

"You sound like you have a life."

"No, not really. My brother refuses help, so the one little sister takes after him. The other one is only one, so she doesn't want much other than Mommy. We just moved away from my only two friends, so I almost don't want to go back there any more." I sat up and looked at her. "It's hard, isn't it? Knowing you're so different, yet that others need you?" I smiled. "I know about you. I haven't told them, but I know. I can do Alchemy without a circle as well, but I didn't commit the taboo. I was picked up from my world and taken through the Gate."

Izumi came and sat next to me. "You know?"

"Yes."

I leaned over and put my hand on her shoulder. "My mom would've had six kids. I'm supposed to be a little sister. I was supposed to have an older brother, but there was a car crash. He didn't make it. The other two were supposed to be twins, a little boy and a little girl. But my mom got sick, and it affected them too. And one of my aunts had a little baby boy that died when he caught pneumonia. I was there when little Travis died."

She looked at me with sad eyes. I leaned over a little more and hugged her. "It's okay, Izumi. It's not your fault." To my surprise, I got a hug back. Just a quick small one, but still a hug.

When Izumi asked the boys outside, I followed them. I sat on the ground and waited for her to turn to me. When she did, I stood up and stood, head bowed, in front of her. She didn't attack me, but instead put her hand on my head. That fired a tirade of memories of my mom and dad. I sniffed, feeling the familiar burn of tears again.

Izumi kicked the boys out, but invited me to stay. I agreed to stay, but only for a short while. When asked why, I smiled and said that I would have to move on eventually, that here I was a 'no one's child.'

Izumi was cutting meat and I was drawing random things on a piece of paper I'd found when Ed ran in. "Teacher-!"

The knife lodged inches above his head. I listened coolly to the fight while working on my picture. Eventually, I felt the presence of someone over me. I swallowed and kept on working. _I would work until asked!_

"What exactly is that? A human Chimera?" asked Ed.

"No. It's one of my favorite singers, Teto Kasane. She's actually a machine, but she sings amazingly. I prefer most of her songs over the original versions done by various other Vocaloids. Vocaloid is the name of the band she's in, all machines. They sing and dance to lots of songs… I lost count at forty-three Vocaloid songs in general!"

"Can you sing one of her song versions?" asked Al.

"Well…" I hesitated. "She has an android-y voice… I guess if I tried…"

"What're you waiting for?" teased Ed.

"Shut up! I'm thinking! Let's see, _Crime and Punishment, Daughter of Evil, Teto Teto Night Fever, Teto Teto Ni Shite Ageru, Alice of Human Sacrifice_… I guess I'll do _Teto Teto Night Fever._"

I jumped right in. I amazed myself with my near-perfect imitation of Teto's voice. I'd learned Teto's version of _Luka Luka Night Fever_ from watching the Miku Miku Dance Chibi Teto and Teto song. I even knew the dance by heart, but I wasn't about to let Ed know that!

"That was amazing. You should consider a career in music." complimented Izumi.

"Nah! I'm pursuing a jewelry career. I want to be a jewelry designer!" I said cheerfully.

Next day, Al went missing. Secretly, I followed him. I knew Ed would be miffed, and so would Izumi, but I had to that myself. None of them believed I was as strong as I really was. _If I don't do this, no one will ever let me be alone for fear I'm so weak!_ I thought, creeping into the bar after Al and Greed's henchmen.

I didn't think I would be noticed, but then I realized I had scent. I quickly back-tracked and left several false trails just in case I was discovered. By then, Al had found out Greed's secret. I grimaced—I should be used to blood, but Greed was missing his whole head; it was just gross, and reconstruction was just as bad.

When Greed had finally rebuilt his head, I decided to make my appearance. I took a deep breath, stepping out of the shadows and into the light. My hair was undone, and I'd had an attack. I must've looked a mess, or at least slightly creepy.

Al looked up and finally noticed me. "Annabeth!" he cried.

All of them whipped around to look at me. "Hello? Who the heck are you?" asked Greed.

"As tempted as I am to yell 'pissed off' or 'a house-wife,' I'm afraid I don't have the energy. No, I'm Annabeth Zatsune, known by a thousand names. I'm Annabeth, Neko Nicole, Little Vampire, Cat, Nyan Nyan, the Singer of Death, Largo's Sister, Sweet Little Sister, and Small Child. I could go on, but I won't. I came only for Al, so that's all I'm telling you." I sighed, putting on my best 'dead' eyes. It's like Bambi eyes, only blank and staring.

"You're only a slip of a girl, yet you come and think you can beat us?" one of them chuckled in disbelief.

"Okay, now I am pissed off." I grumbled, turning my head and sulking. "I'm not just a damn little weakling girl! Why does everyone look at me and think I'm weak? Because I'm a girl that's constantly coughing up blood? Despite that, I could quickly disable you, Greed!" I snarled, pointing my finger at him angrily.

"Annabeth, don't! He's-!" Al started.

"A run-away Homunculus. He has regenerative abilities and a, quote, Ultimate Shield, unquote. I know all about him. Do you forget where I come from, Al?" I asked. "I also know that his shield is carbon-based, and incredibly strong. Greed wants everything. Money, women, sex, just everything the world has to offer. Isn't that right?" I asked sweetly.

Greed smiled at me. "You know a lot, don't you?" he chuckled.

"Including that you're going to die. Immortality is a child's day-dream; there's no such thing, even with a Philosopher's Stone. I know this for a fact, along with that not only will you die, you will be reborn in a new body, then die again."

I twirled my hair around my finger while they chewed on the information I'd just fed them. When no one spoke, I sighed. "Is that all? Can I take Alphonse back now? I know that Izumi's gonna be pissed, and she'll make a worse fight with you guys than me. And she trashes Ed and Al up a little." I said cheerfully, walking towards Al.

In an instant, I found my path blocked. "Are you so confident?" sneered one.

I tipped my head back. "Are you so sure, to attack a defenseless little girl?" I challenged.

For a fraction of a second, they hesitated. That second was all I needed. I know it wasn't any of my black-belt training, but it was all I could think of at the moment. They were singing high-note in choir for sure! I packed a punch with my fists, so people think they're safe if my hands are out of commission. But I packed a wallop with my feet!

I darted through their numbers to hide behind Al. "Am I so weak now? Do you want to see what I was trained to do?" I yelled boldly. I felt one of them coming at me where I wasn't looking and lashed out. I was putting up a good bluff, but I was trapped now. I couldn't move without being caught. _Now that's just cruddy planning!_


	6. Blind Butterfly

He quickly followed the tiny drops of blood. Annabeth had been trying to conceal her tracks, but why? He was sure of one thing, and that was that she'd gone after Al.

The small red splatters led to a bar called the Devil's Nest. They went inside a side passage and down a hall. He heard yells and a furious scream. His pace quickened. The scream was Annabeth's!

He threw open the door that the trail led to. Everyone inside paused. From the middle of it all, Annabeth glared angrily at him. "I thought I'd hidden my tracks, but I guess I missed some." she grumbled, folding her arms.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" he demanded angrily.

"Nothin'. What's it look like to you?"

"And who's this? The older brother, come to rescue—"

"You say one thing about a fragile little girl, and carbon-based shield or not, I'm gonna kick your damn ass!" spat Annabeth, whirling to face one man.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Annabeth was stationary, but he could clearly see her furious eyes spinning around the room. Then, to everyone's surprise, she leapt at the man. She was screaming words in the weird language she liked singing in, and he realized she was going to be over-powered. He jumped in the fight as well.

Eventually, there was a loud crash. Annabeth ran in terror. When he saw who it was, he regretted not doing the same.

When the fight was over, Ed found Annabeth with Al. She was trying to soothe him, telling him not to worry. He saw why quickly enough—Al was covered in liquid red, and there was a white-covered figure lying not far away. "Al, it's okay. Don't worry." Annabeth said softly.

"Hey. What happened?" he asked quietly.

Annabeth looked up, her face smeared with tears and blood, but she was smiling. "Another character died. I used to think if I came here, I could prevent a lot of deaths, but it isn't so. I'm just another character now!" she smiled, a rasp tainting her voice.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. Then he saw something he hadn't noticed before. "Annabeth! Y-your eyes!"

They were dull and unseeing. One of them wept blood, and the other had a large scratch running down the skin around it. "Don't you worry. I've learned to see without my eyes. I use more senses than just that. I can hear things, feel vibrations, I can smell a few, and I've got a rare sixth sense that is active when my eyes aren't. I can read the flow of energy in the world. I know for a fact you're there, I'm holding Alphonse, the Chimera he was protecting is there, and the Fuhrer is coming now." she said with a smile.

"Very good, young lady. I understand you perform your Alchemy like young Fullmetal here, and you got that injury protecting some soldiers from worse wounds?" Ed spun around to see the Fuhrer.

"Yes sir. I don't want anyone to be hurt without reason. It's not how I learned, back home. I only fight with a reason. My eyes will heal in time. Just give it a week or two."

"A week or two? Annabeth, are you crazy?" Al asked.

"I went crazy a long time ago. Some say I was dropped on my head when I was born. But no, my eyes will heal. I've undergone worse, trust me. Once I couldn't see for a whole year." she rasped, licking her lips. Ed saw that using the blood from her eye, she'd traced small figures and symbols onto her arms. They weren't like anything he'd ever seen before. She smiled again. "Don't touch them, Ed. They're runes of healing. I find that when I write them in my own blood, I heal much faster than I would normally."

She stumbled over to him. "You, however, will need to see Winry!" she smiled, holding his arm up. She was right. And Winry was gonna kill him.

So, when they were ready, they boarded a train for Rush Valley. Annabeth wore a white blind-fold to decrease interference with her eyes healing. Despite not being able to see, she was just the same. The only difference was that she sang more cheerful songs instead of her normal depressing ones.

"You seem abnormally cheerful. Did that eye injury also affect your brain?" he asked crabbily.

She smiled with a girlish giggle. "No! Silly! When I can't see, I have to know you to judge you, or feel your energy-aura. I can't be bias off of your appearance. I also think of happier things when I can't see depressing things happening!"

"So what were your thoughts right now?" Al asked curiously.

"Coffee grinders, French bread, vegetable juice, leeks, caramel, and shaking my head back and forth. Mostly coffee grinders, vegetable juice and leeks!"

"I'm lost."

"Every Vocaloid has their own… representative, I guess. Teto's is French bread, Miku's is a leek, and Ruko's is coffee or a coffee grinder. Ruko is another of my top favorites, and as far as I know, she only has two or three songs of her own. I prefer even her versions of things over Teto's!"

"Ruko?" asked Ed, now interested.

"She looks a little like me. She has the same colors of eye that I do. Her hair is short, however. Only shoulder-length when she has her pony-tails up. She has a bright blue streak right about here. She has a more male voice, ten percent female and ninety percent male. There is argument over her age. Some say twelve, others say nineteen. I say twelve, because that makes her height even cooler!"

"How tall is she?"

"Almost six and a half feet tall!"

"She's nineteen." Ed said quickly and grouchily.

"You're just saying that because she's three years younger than you and is almost two and a half feet taller than you!" laughed Al.

"Whose side are you even on!"

"The one that doesn't hate on kitty-cats!" giggled Annabeth. She broke out singing again, in a broken, boyish voice.

"Now what're you singing?" Al asked curiously.

"Ruko's version of _World is Mine._ I like it a lot better than Miku, Len, Rin, Teto, Kaito, Haku, or even Rook's version."

"Whose Rook?"

"The sexiest Vocaloid ever!"

The arrived in Rush Valley not a moment too soon. He didn't particularly want to hear this Rook's version of the song.

Winry got him pretty good, but had to go for supplies, so they all went walking. They soon noticed Annabeth staring nervously at something in an alley and back-tracked. She was looking at a collapsed young man.


	7. Learn From Your Mistakes

My pace quickened. It was weird yet cool, having this vision. I could feel Ed fighting Lan Fan… I wanted to help… I broke into a run.

Something was coming up on my right! I spun, receiving it heel-first. There was a muted grunt as whoever or whatever it was collided with my foot. I quickly felt the energy. "Ling?"

"How do you know my name? I never told you!" he gasped. "And how are you seeing your way around? You're blind!"

"I know things. Bai bai!"

He grabbed my arm. "Dude, you mess up my healing runes, I will kick your Xingese ass!" I growled.

"Healing runes? Written in your own blood I presume? You must be a talented healer then…" he said in a silky voice.

"Nope. I'm just a dying teenager that knows a few simple healing runes… Let me… go… I'm gonna kick your ass. I can see just fine, even better now!" I snarled, whacking him in the gut again. He let out a heavy breath as he let me go. I started running again. "Edward!" I screamed, throwing myself at him. It got him out of the way.

There was the concussive bang, and the bomb went off. "Annabeth! What're you doing here?"

"Saving your butt! Again!" I panted—as my blind-fold fell off. I realized I could see with my right eye—the blue one. My red one was still inactive, but that was a minor annoyance. "I guess I can leave you alone and go back to fighting the guy who sicced her on ya!"

"What, no! Don't leave me!"

He chose to say that as I was getting up, and tugged on the sleeve of my white robe. I shrieked, falling over and into his arms. "I'm touched, but there's no time for love on the battle-field, Edward!" I growled, pushing myself back up as I replaced the blind-fold.

"So, the little healer is in love with the Alchemist?" came the silky voice I'd grown to hate in a matter of a minute.

"And are you in love with this warrior you conveniently have here?" I threw back, feeling like I need one of those weird little things that show when anime characters are ticked. "You should mind your own beeswax! I'm gonna kick your ass anyway now!"

Really shouldn't have said that with Lan Fan right there. She flew at me. I was able to counter her blow, just barely. "Yeah, someone's a little on the defensive side here! Do I have it mixed up? Are you in love with the guy brave enough to attack a seemingly blind girl? Huh?"

"Annabeth, why are you pushing so many buttons?" Ed growled.

"Because I feel like it! Shut up and help me!" The episode was running through my head. I knew Al would show up soon… "Gah! My presence is screwing the story up! I can't rely on the story, damnit!" I screeched.

"Annabeth, what're you talking about?"

At that moment, Ed and I were thrown back-to-back. "Ouch! What I mean is that Al shoulda shown up by now! But he hasn't! Crud, this isn't going as planned!" I growled, assessing the situation. Lan Fan on one side, Ling on the other. I came up with a quick strategy. I just had to hope it would work. "Borrowing this!" I yelled, frantically ripping off part of his sleeve.

"Hey!"

I quickly trans-muted the fabric to a different kind in the form of a glove. I slid it on and snapped.

The result was amazing.

"Uh… Oops?" I offered.

"'Oops?' That puts Mustang to shame!" Edward crowed.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to blow up those buildings! I just trans-muted the oxygen into a big fire-ball!" I whined.

"Here they come!"

I snapped again, and a smaller fire-ball spun toward the two Xingese characters.

"Brother!"

"'Bout time you showed up, Al!" I sighed in relief.

"That's amazing power." marveled Ling. "How do you do it?"

"Not intentionally. I want fire-balls only the size of apples, but these are the size of houses! I already see why lots of training went into Colonel Mustang's Alchemy! This is also why I prefer using my hands to Alchemy!" I cried, stomping my foot in anger and frustration.

"You don't want to use your Alchemy?" cried Edward.

"Hell, no! I don't want to be too dependant on it in a time when I can't use it!" I told him. "Oi!" I snapped again, preventing Ling from attacking again. "Grr! Why don't you go back to where you came from?"

"Annabeth, loosen it up on the flames! We're gonna have to fix this all!" Ed whined.

"I—"

I doubled over, having an attack. I hate being so sick!

While I was under attack, the three foreigners got away. I knew where they'd gone, but I wanted to see Ed's face.

Unfortunately, I also wanted to kill Ling. He made a snarky comment about my runes, and Al had to hold me back from throttling him. I was that pissed. I'm okay with comments about my appearance or sickness, but my quirks or superstitions is just unacceptable.

We were soon Central-bound. I knew what they would find out, but didn't say anything. They'd discover it when they met up with Ross.

When they did, once again, Ed turned on me.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare, Edward Elric!" I screamed. "I have to put up with your crap enough already! I have to put up with knowing what you'll discover! I have to put up with knowing almost everything here!"

"But you could've—"

"Clued you in? Told you? Tried to stop it? What is it this time, Fullmetal Alchemist? I cannot go against the laws of this game! I must try to stay to the story! I don't want to be responsible for killing you, Al, Winry, Mustang, Izumi, Ross, Mustang, goodness knows who else! I could tell you how this story ends, right here, right now! But I won't, and nothing you do will make me! Break every bone in my fucking body, but I won't tell you!"

"You—"

"Shut up!" I screamed, spinning on my heel and stalking away from him, fury just flowing freely off of me.

"Annabeth! Where are you going?" I heard Mustang call.

"Far away from Edward." I snarled.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Hawkeye.

"The little shrimp tries to blame me for everything that goes wrong. He just found out about Hughes, and tried to pin blame on me! The same thing happened right before Lab Five! He says everything is my fault, just because I know what's going to happen!"

Oops. Mustang's hand wrapped around my shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not from this world. I grew up watching the story of the Fullmetal Alchemist unfurl before bed-time. I know what's going to happen, when it will happen, and where. But as I told Ed, you'd have to kill me before you got me to talk! I don't want to stray from the story-line. I don't want anyone to be hurt who doesn't have to be hurt. Yowch!"

Mustang's fingers dug into my shoulder. His eyes were aflame, and Hawkeye wasn't looking too friendly any more either. "Hurt me all you want. I'm not talking." I hissed.

"You knew Hughes was going to die and you didn't try and save him?" Mustang asked harshly.

"He was my favorite character in this story, Mustang! But it was writ so, so I cannot stain this legend!" I told him. "I knew, yes! I know how much you two were friends! I know he has a wife and daughter!"

"Then why didn't you do something?"

"The legend was writ so, and I cannot rewrite history!" I spat.

"You couldn't have said something about it to anyone?" Hawkeye nailed.

"No! If I did, many more would've died! I could have killed this whole country, just by saving one man!" I snarled, squirming in discomfort. "Ouch! Lemme go!"

"I don't think so!"

"Let me go!"

He doubled over as I elbowed him in the stomach. Hawkeye had a gun trained on me before I could get away. My eyes flicked around, desperately searching for an escape. "Damnit!" I swore, sitting down cross-legged. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

"Swearing won't help you escape." she said bluntly.

"Tell that to my brother, sister, cousins, uncles, aunt, dad, and teacher. They swear to no end. I'm still wondering how the apocalypse hasn't happened, they swear so fucking much!" I growled, smacking the ground with my fist. "Would ya just shoot me already?"

"You have a family waiting, don't you?" Mustang asked suspiciously.

"Oh, come on! I'm dead already! Four more years and I'm six feet under! Just shoot me, damnit!" I snarled.

Her hesitation was all I needed. I was half-way down the hall when she finally started shooting. I took the first turn, knowing that they'd come after me. Swearing, I readjusted the blind-fold—and fell blind. I squealed, tripping.

Frantically, I felt for something, anything. I couldn't feel any energy, pick up any vibrations. I was really blind. It was dark. So dark. I curled up into the fetal position, trembling. I was really blind this time!

I hated not seeing or feeling anything. Especially when Mustang tripped over me. He and Hawkeye had apparently decided to chase me at last. "What's the matter with you?" he growled.

"I… I can't…"

"You can't what?" Hawkeye asked. I could picture the gun trained on me.

"I can't see!" I whispered hoarsely. "I can't see! I can't see!"

"Liar." Mustang said.

"I can't see!" I whimpered, feeling his hand on my shoulder again. I pictured my friend Joseph at that moment. He was blinded when he turned eleven. He soon after mentally deteriorated. Joseph was pretty much put to sleep. "Joseph… Joseph…" I whispered in my panic. "I can't see…"

"Annabeth! Uh… Colonel?" I heard Al's voice.

I opened my mouth and made a wounded kitten noise. I hoped Al would get the message.

"Colonel, what's going on here?" I heard Ed growl.

"Your friend hasn't been telling everyone her secret, has she?"

"You mean about where she's from?" Ed shot back.

"!" I squealed, scared.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Edward asked. I could feel his hand, reassuring, prying Mustang off of me.

"Edward… I can't see!" I wailed.

"Can't you just pick up vibrations or whatever?"

"No! I tried! I can't!" I shook my head, feeling tears flowing down my face.

"Mustang, what did you do?" Ed snarled.

"We didn't do anything to her." Hawkeye replied coolly.

I felt myself crying. The silent crying, where the tears burn even worse and are hotter, but you can't weep or bawl. I listened to their fighting. All at once, I let out a sob. "Don't… I tried so hard not to, but I find I'm already unwinding the tapestry…" I moaned.

"You keep quiet." Edward ordered, picking me up. I curled up, scared.

When we got to the hotel where we were staying, my vision came crashing back down. The light hurt. It was so sudden…

I laughed. "I don't know what's wrong. Am I mentally deteriorating?" I laughed.

I got no answer. There were summons to the lobby for me. There was a phone call for me. It was Mustang.

"Look, Annabeth, I'm sorry—"

"Oh, hush. I reacted worse when my mom told me that my friend Joseph had been put down. He was blind, and went crazy. Everyone who went within arms reach of him got hurt. But I was fine with it. He listened to singing like it was the only thing in the world. But he was put down anyways. I was upset, because my mom had been there and didn't stop them. It's only natural for you to be upset." I soothed.

"Thank you."

"But from now on, take it easy! My shoulder still hurts!"

I hung up and returned to the room. Ed had discovered something really amazing, apparently, because he and Al were hovering over it.

"Hey!"

I then saw what it was.


	8. Stop Nagging Me

"Hey!"

Annabeth lunged for the small stack of papers, and he quickly whipped it out of her reach. She was left straining to reach past him to grab them. "Gimme those! They're mine!" she whined, reaching beseechingly for them.

"What are they, and why are they so important? Tell me and I'll give 'em back t' ya!" he said mockingly, dangling them just out of her reach.

"Edwarrrd!" she whined. "Just give 'em!"

"Nah, I think I'll keep 'em!" he mocked, tucking them into his jacket.

"Then I'll just have to annoy you until you give 'em back!"

Annabeth dropped to the floor, wrapping herself around his leg. "Nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chaaaaaan!"

"It's not working." he told her, putting his hands on his hips. Just then, there was a phone-call for him. "Okay, c'mon, let go."

"No, no, no! Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Then I'm just gonna have to drag you." he sighed.

"Won't that hurt her?" Al worried.

"Nah, she'll let go. Just watch."

She didn't let go. When he got to the lobby, she was still holding on, whining loudly. "Annabeth, please, shut up! I'm on the phone!" he cried.

"Lady trouble?" came Mustang's voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know? What do you want, Colonel Bastard?"

"I was wondering if you would please come on down here. We need to talk."

"That's gonna be hard. Annabeth won't let go of my leg. I can probably manage, but she'll whine throughout the whole conversation. I can barely hear you over her." he groaned.

"I can get louder! Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" she bawled.

"I'll come. Maybe she'll let go by the time I get there."

She didn't.

"Nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chan, nii-chaaaaaan! Give 'em baaaaaaack!" she bawled as he walked through the door.

"Sounds like you took something of hers." Hawkeye said with a chuckle.

"Apparently." Mustang nodded.

"Give give give give give give give give! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Annabeth wailed.

"Did you call me down here just to mock me, or is there a legitimate reason?" he asked over Annabeth.

"I just thought we could talk is all. Sit down." Mustang gestured to one of the couches.

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Giiiiivvvvvvvvvve! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"What did you take?" Hawkeye asked, smiling.

"Just some papers. She refuses to tell me what's so important about them." he groaned, looking down at Annabeth. "Amazing her leotard isn't in tatters."

"Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Gimme! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Why don't you just give them back? Maybe then she'll tell you." Mustang chuckled.

"Oh, shut up."

"I'll be even louder, nii-chan! Gimme back!" Annabeth shouted. "Gimme, gimme! Nii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Why don't you just sing or something, Annabeth? You aren't going to annoy me into giving them back. You're only succeeding in cutting off all circulation in my foot." he told her, trying without success to pry her fingers off.

"Niiiiiiiiiiii-! !"

He sighed in exasperation, giving up.

It was hard to hold a proper conversation. Annabeth's constant out-bursts made Hawkeye and Mustang laugh and interrupted any sentences he tried to form.

Eventually Mustang said something that gave her an idea. "Mustang-sensei! Who's taller, me or Edo-kun?"

Mustang looked carefully at her. "You." came the answer, with a certain force of finality behind it.

Annabeth giggled, then sat up, still holing onto his leg. "Chibico, chibico, chibico, chibico!" she sang. "Edo-chibi! Chibico, chibico, chibico!"

"All I know is that that is clearly something about my height!" he growled, wanting to hurt her. Because he didn't know what it meant, he didn't, but he really, really, really wanted to!

"Edo-chibi! Edo-chibi! Edo-chibi chibico! Edo-chibi! Chibico chibico chibico chibico chibico!"

"Would you shut up?"

"Her plan is clearly starting to work, Fullmetal!" Mustang chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna give up! That's admitting defeat to her!" he snarled, trying again to pry her fingers from his leg. When that didn't work, he smacked her hand.

"Ouch! Edo-kuuuun! That huuuuurt!" She then clearly got another idea, because she grinned wickedly. "C-H-I-B-I spells little and C-H-I-B-I-C-O spells runt! Chibi chibico!" she laughed loudly.

"Well, that's one way to do it!" Hawkeye nodded with a smile on her face.

"That does it! Let go, you pathetic girl! I'm gonna kill you!" he roared.

"Edo-kun chibico! Chibi chibi chibi! Edward is a runt! Small small small!"

"She'll get to you before too long. Just wait. You can go now."

On the way back to hotel, he deliberately sloshed through puddles and whacked Annabeth on corners. She was very persistent, and refused to let go.

"She never let go?" Al asked as he came in the room.

"No! She held on the whole damn time! And she's calling me—"

"Edo-kun is a runt! Edo-kun is a runt! Edo-kun is a runt!" Annabeth sang loudly.

"Exactly!"

"I see!" Al giggled.

"Should I sing more, Edo-kun? Do you want me to?" Annabeth asked in a childish voice.

"Hell, no!"

"Okay! Chibi! Chibico chibi chibico chibi chibico chibi chibico! Edo-kun chibico! Edo-chibi chibico!"

When night fell, she still hadn't given up. "Annabeth! I want to go to sleep! Leggo!"

"Nevah nevah nevah nevaaaaaaaaaaherrr!" Annabeth sang loudly, and then resumed her small-runt chant.

"Just shut up!" he yelled, irritated.

"Nope, nope nope nopeity-nope! Chibi!"

"Shut up!"

"!" she wailed loudly.

"Please!"

"!"

"I want to—"

"!"

"Will—"

"!"

"Would you just shut the fuck up?"

"Nope! !"

"If I give you the papers, would you shut up and tell me what the fuck they are?"

"!"

"Well, here you go!" he yelled, whipping the papers and shoving them in her face.

"Yaaaay!" She then remembered the deal. "It's pictures of different butterflies and their samurais. This is my friend Sydney. She's a blue person, so she's a Brazilian Blue butterfly, and then this is her boyfriend, Bishop. This is Christie. She's a very colorful character, so she's rainbow-colored. She doesn't have a certain boyfriend, but lots of friends in the opposite gender, so I drew her up here, and all of them down here. This is Jacob. He's a strong yet small person, relying mostly on weapons, so he'd got dual blades, ninja-stars, assorted bombs and the like. Then the butterfly on his hand is Graylyn, his butterfly. She's a very pale and small, so I made her a Gossamer butterfly."

"Who's this one?" he asked, picking up a very good picture of a purple butterfly flying after a blonde man walking into the sunset.

"Well, this one is me. Everyone tells me I'm a purple character. Once I even dyed my hair purple just to prove it, and my dad says when I was born, I was purple too!" she giggled.

"Who's that?" he asked, tapping the man.

"He's more of a ninja actually. Everyone says I'm chasing after a guy that doesn't exist, so I just… drew it. See, he doesn't even notice. And his out-line is fuzzy."

"Chasing after a guy who doesn't exist?"

"Someone who is strong, a little shy, someone who won't regret to keep me in his net. That's one of my many descriptions. Depending on my mood, he's different. I actually drew all the different descriptions…"

Annabeth pulled out another pack of papers. On each paper was a different man with a butterfly of different color for every picture. He was drawn to the fact that all of the men had blonde pony-tails and amber eyes. He was particularly interested in one picture.

He had his back turned. But his face was turned so that the viewer could see some of his profile. He was calm and coolly glancing out of the picture. He wore a brown jacket over a pale periwinkle shirt. On his fingers was a pale lilac butterfly with dark indigo webs.

"This one is very good." he commented.

"That mood is calm, content, or relaxed. A strong man with many moods and a desire to protect everyone. He doesn't like to hurt or harm if he doesn't have to. He's my favorite samurai." Annabeth said dreamily.

"Hmm…" His eyes narrowed. "Hey… These looks like Hohenheim! Did you base them off of him?"

"No! I based them off of another blonde I know… At least when he's a little older!"

"Wait… You based these on me?"

"Yeah... Gomensai, did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all! It's just… well, interesting, that someone would base a drawing on me!"

"Eeeee! Arigato!"

She tackle-hugged him just as Al burst in.


	9. Strawberry Fields in the Desert

I saw the paper and knew what had happened.

Ed didn't yell at me, but I knew he wanted to. I saw the picture, and my fears were confirmed.

Now, around this time, I missed an episode or two. I didn't know if Ross was executed or escaped or what!

I went with Ed and Al's plan. I wanted to bust her out of jail. I knew it wasn't her! It was Grac—Envy! Envy in Gracia's face! I couldn't tell them, and it infuriated me. The best I could do was go with them.

All I can really say is that it didn't work.

When I heard that the charred corpse that was Mustang's work was really Ross, I screamed in anguish and ran outside.

"Why?" I whispered, staring at the sky as it started to rain. Clouds covered the moon and stars, and the fine drizzle came down on my skin. I smiled for some reason and started singing.

"Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to, Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about! Strawberry Fields forever… Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see. It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out! It doesn't matter much to me… Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to, Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about! Strawberry Fields forever… No one I think is in my tree, I mean it must be high or low. That is you can't you know tune in but it's all right… That is I think it's not too bad. Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to, Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about! Strawberry Fields forever… Always, no sometimes, think it's me. But you know, I know when it's a dream. I think I know I mean a 'yes' but it's all wrong. That is I think I disagree. Let me take you down, 'cause I'm going to, Strawberry Fields. Nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about! Strawberry Fields forever… Strawberry Fields forever… Strawberry Fields forever…"

"Do you always sing sad songs?" someone behind me asked.

"Normally. That song was sung in a story when the main character almost dies attempting to save the world. His girlfriend then revives him with her tears and kiss. I have a sad story, Mr. Mustang. So I sing sad songs." I sighed, turning around. "But why? She didn't do it!"

"I can't take what you say to be true, seeing how you lied about where you where from among many other things."

"It's true! It's true! It wasn't her! It was Grac—Gah! It was Envy!"

"Envy is an emotion."

"He's a Homunculus!" I screamed, falling to my knees.

He walked right past me. Cruel man.

I was skulking in the room along with Ed, Al and Winry, who finally decided to show up. Like I said, my knowledge here was patchy, so I was scared as well when Armstrong burst in. Edward was throw across the room and I was knocked on top of him.

Ed and I were speechless as Armstrong dragged us away.

"Major, can you put us down now?" Ed whined when we were in the lobby.

"Pllleeeeease?" I agreed.

"I'm afraid not."

The kidnapping was worth it. The ride through the desert was worth it. It was all worth it.

"Edward? Annabeth?"


	10. Butterfly's Contagious Laugh

I sighed, looking around. I was still fazed by the fact that Ross was alive. Mustang had saved her! But now I wanted to find Ed to talk to him. I knew there was a trans-mutation circle mural-thing here that he'd seen. Call it a hunch, but I suspected he'd gone back to look at it. I didn't know too much about this area of Brotherhood, so I was just looking where I thought of. I smiled, suddenly thinking of the song _Roses Are Red_ by Aqua for no reason at all. Maybe because it's a cheerful song, and I'd just discovered something very cheerful. And I'd changed my outfit to a Sailor Moon school-girl so I looked like an evil Serena.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you… The only thing he said was dum di da di da, dum di dad di da, dum di da di da, and roses are red!" I murmured, turning the corner.

What I saw pulled me up short. Ed was holding someone down, and he was surrounded by people. I was now reminded of a zombie movie I'd seen, where the zombies surrounded the main character before moving in. I walked forward, no one noticing me. About ten feet away from the circle, I stopped.

"Edward." I said loudly.

I must admit, a lot of people jumped. Like, all of them! A few growled, others just looked curiously at me. "Annabeth! Get away from here!" Edward growled.

"No." I said firmly as I realized the people were Ishvalans. "I won't. I'm strong, and you can't order me around."

"Annabeth!"

"What is going on and why?" I asked.

"They want to ransom me for their land."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but that won't work. I know more about this country than all of you put together. The Fuhrer isn't all he seems. He'd leave you empty-handed or dead. And anyway… Edward's not exactly on everyone's good side back at Central. You could say he's been a bad puppy. Gomensai." I apologized.

"Just who are you?" someone demanded.

"I'm Annabeth Zatsune, a friend of Edward's. I also… know the future to some extent."

"Annabeth! You aren't supposed to tell people that!" shouted Ed.

"Ed, please let him go." I said sadly.

"Yes, please do. He meant you no harm."

I looked up and remembered my friend telling me a fraction of this episode. Two of the Ishvalans had told the rest to leave Ed alone. I walked up the stairs to come stand with Edward.

He was told the story, and though I already knew it, I listened too. I bowed my head while listening. Ed got all panicky when he found out that a lot of this group knew the Doctors Rockbell.

Before we left, one Ishvalan grabbed my sleeve. "Please… What happens to us?" he trembled.

I took his hand like a mother would a scared child. "I only have one thing to say, along with some advice: Most of you come out alive, and succeed in saving this country."

"And your advice?" a woman asked.

"Trust in the blind horse-man. He wants to rebuild your civilization. Just wait, and the blind horse-man will reconstruct your land and settlements." I smiled warmly.

As Ed and I were walking away, he whispered, "What do you mean? Horse-ma—You mean Mustang? Is Mustang gonna help them?"

"I'm not allowed to say. But last checked, he isn't blind, is he?"

"He turns blind, doesn't he? What, does he make a fire-ball so big it blinds him? Does he get his eyes scratched out by a Homunculus or something? C'mon!" he begged.

"You'll find out. Just wait. Patience always whethers the storm." I said, smiling.

When we returned to Resembool, I was lost. I didn't remember what was supposed to happen now.

I eventually accompanied Ed to see his mother's grave. We were both shocked to find Hohenheim standing there.

I fell through the conversation, some how. I was excluded from Ed's argument with his father until Ed turned to me.

"Uh, sorry, what?" I cried.

"So she knows your secret?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm not from this world. I grew up reading the story of Fullmetal Alchemist and the surrounding characters. My knowledge in this area is patchy, so I was just as shocked as Edward to find you here, Van Hohenheim."

Hohenheim stared unwaveringly at me. I returned his gaze, just as unwavering. Neither of us broke the spell, not until he spoke.

"So how much do you know?"

"Father. Xerxes. Number 26." I said softly. "The shape of this country. Why you left them. Homunculi. Dwarf in a Flask." I stopped there, thinking it was enough.

"Annabeth, what was all that?" Ed asked, obviously confused.

"Key phrases. She doesn't say what she really means so that she doesn't let it on to you. They're mostly of my history."

"Yes. Your story is sad. I cried when I learned it. It must be hard…" I said, bowing my head, feeling the shadows fall across my face. "I've always… wondered what it must be like… Your life… leaving…"

"Your friend has the ability to tell things about a person that could become their own undoing. Guard her well." Hohenheim told Edward as he walked away.

"Yeah, but she absolutely refuses to tell anything! She told me and Mustang that we'd have to kill her before we got any information out of her!"

"True. I'm known in my world for perseverance and persistence. If I don't want to tell, I won't. If I want to tell, I'll tell. That's how I am." I nodded, not turning around. I instead stared at the name on the grave. "Edward… You go on. I'll catch up." I said softly.

"What! Well… fine." He huffed off.

I sat placidly before the head-stone. "So many times, I've used your name in my stories. Please, forgive me if any offended you. You were strong, not telling anyone like that. You were strong, supporting both of your sons like that. You were strong to never tell anyone Hohenheim's secret. All my life, I've used you as a model, to set my life on yours. I'm dying too. But I have to be strong for my family."

At that moment, I felt an attack coming. I quickly turned and started hacking. "_Thank you, Annabeth. For watching Ed and Al. Thank you, for being good to them." _I heard softly, almost on the breeze itself.

_Great, am I going nuts? Hearing voices? Or was that real? _I thought before falling over and passing out.

When I woke up, my head hurt. It felt crammed, like it was about to blow! It really hurt. I moaned softly, knowing that today Ed and I were heading back to Central. I'd had enough of the infernal things known as trains! My rump hurt every time I got off of them! _Cursed iron horses!_

"Annabeth? You 'wake?"

"Yes, Edward. Did you find out? About it not being your mother?"

"Uh… Yes."

I stared at the ceiling and chuckled.

"What?"

"I just want to lie here and stare at the ceiling. Such a peaceful ceiling." I smiled. "From another story called _Megatokyo._ Someone kinda got their head stomped on, so they fell off a ladder. It's in the fourth book. And what he says about the worker, who is an ex-idol, is that he doesn't know why he worries about her. She's strong and hurts a lot of people. The same here."

"What do you… I don't…"

"I don't see why I worry about you." I smiled, staring at the ceiling with determination.

"Take it easy, you look like you're trying to bore a hole in the ceiling!" he laughed.

"I am. I'm hoping that if I do, I won't have to take a damn train back to Central." I said, drawling the word train out.

"Sorry, but ya gotta go!"

"Nah. I think I'll stay here. Just kidding."

"Okay, well, c'mon!" he laughed, heading for the door.

"Edward! In front of the grave last night… Before I passed out… I heard your mother's voice."

He froze. "What did she say?" he asked, voice strained.

"She thanked me. She said thank you for watching you, for being good to you." I said.

"Hmph. Sounds like her." I saw him smile.

"Yes… Well, now we need to catch that train!" I drawled, slinking past him before bursting out giggling and running away. He started laughing and chased me.

When we got to Central, I glomped Al for no reason at all. When he asked why, I started to sing _Caramelldansen_. It was a very peppy song, and Ed and I were very excited for no reason. I think Al and Winry were ready to drag us to a funny farm, especially when Ed joined my twirling around. I was singing _Caramelldansen_ Nightcored, so it was fast, and he couldn't keep up, but he twirled around laughing with me.

Eventually, we wore ourselves out. Ed plonked himself on the couch, but I was too exhausted to care where I landed—until I whacked my head really hard on the floor.

"Hey, Annabeth? Remember your line about the ceiling?" Ed asked, panting slightly.

"Yeah?" I breathed, my chest heaving.

"You're right. The ceiling really is peaceful."

"Toldya so!"

"You two are both crazy, you know that?" Winry told us.

"I was dropped on my head when I was born. And I'm bipolar. And I speak Japanese!" I giggled.

"It's obvious you were dropped on your head!" Al chuckled.

"Silence! I kill you!" I yelled playfully.

Ed and I burst out laughing. I started to sing the Nightcored version of _Numa Numa_.

"When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Numa-numa-yei, numa-numa-numa-yei! Numa-numa-yei, numa-numa-numa-yei! Ma-Ya-Hi, Ma-Ya-Hu, Ma-Ya-Ho, Ma-Ya-Ha Ha! Hello, Salute, it's me, your babe, and I made, something that's real, to show you how I feel! Hello, hello, it's me, Alina! I will paint my words of love, with your name on every wall! when you leave, my colors fade to gray. Numa-numa-yei, numa-numa-numa-yei! Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it every day! When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Here my love will stay but all my colors fade away! Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it every day! Ma-Ya-Hi, Ma-Ya-Hu, Ma-Ya-Ho, Ma-Ya-Ha Ha! Ma-Ya-Hi, Ma-Ya-Hu, Ma-Ya-Ho, Ma-Ya-Ha Ha! I sold, my strings, my songs, and dreams and I buy, some paints, to match the colors of my love! Hello, hello, it's me, Alina! I will paint my words of love, with your name on every wall! When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Numa-numa-yei, numa-numa-numa-yei! Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it every day! When you leave, my colors fade to gray. Here my love will stay but my colors fade away! Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it every day! Ma-Ya-Hi, Ma-Ya-Hu, Ma-Ya-Ho, Ma-Ya-Ha Ha! Ma-Ya-Hi, Ma-Ya-Hu, Ma-Ya-Ho, Ma-Ya-Ha Ha! Ma-Ya-Hi, Ma-Ya-Hu, Ma-Ya-Ho, Ma-Ya-Ha Ha! Ma-Ya-Hi, Ma-Ya-Hu, Ma-Ya-Ho, Ma-Ya-Ha Ha!" I sang.

"I'm lost! But that was a good song!" Ed chuckled.

"Yeah!" I giggled, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, what happened to you two while you were away? How hard, how many times, and how did you two bump your heads?" Winry asked, but she was starting to giggle. The laugher was contagious, and soon Al was laughing too. I jumped up and started the Nightcore _Caramelldansen_ song and twirling up again. Everyone joined in, so we were basically a group of laughing, singing fools.

"Am I interrupting something?"

We stopped twirling to look at the window. Ling was sitting on the sill, and he looked thoroughly amused. "Nope, not really, just a giggle-fest!" I giggled, still dizzy. You could tell I was dizzy from the way I swayed, almost tripping over nothing while standing still. "Why're you here, Prince?"

"Just thought I'd drop in."

"Goof. Coming in through windows. That's just silly!"

I stopped swaying, looking at myself and frowning. "'Scuse me for a while!"

I ran out of the room. I wanted to trans-mute my Sailor-uniform into something new now. I also wanted to try something…

When I came back, everyone stared.

"Well that's… eye-catching." commented Ling.


	11. Butterfly's New Dress

I guess I could understand their surprise.

I was wearing a blue and black dress that was vaguely Victorian. It had a layered skirt and the edging was lacey and black. There were only six layers, so it came just past my knees, black frills on the edges of my one-inch thick straps. I wore blue and black cuffs on my wrists, and a large blue bow on the small of my back. The cuffs had long pink ribbons woven into them to keep them tightly on my wrists. My shoes were blue ballet slippers with black ribbons.

I had dyed all of my hair a darkish lavender color and fixed it in two pony-tails. Right in front of them were two dark magenta cat-ears. It was actually a head-band, but my hair concealed it easily.

"Well, at least now you can't ever lose me easily!" I smiled cutely, striking a Mew Ichigo pose. "Nya!"

"She has a point there." Winry conceded.

"Not to mention it is kind of cute…" Al nodded.

"It is… a little…" Ed agreed.

Ling just looked dazed.

I giggled, still holding my Mew Ichigo pose. _Just give them a while to get out of shock…_I thought.


	12. Upsetting the Elrics

I sat innocently in the midst of the destruction. Ed gaped at me, and Al was equally as shocked.

"How...? Why...? Why did you destroy everything?" Ed gasped.

"You left me here. Again." I said pointedly.

"So you had to rip everything to shreds?" Al cried.

"You always ditch me, just 'cause I'm a girl! Naturally I destroyed everything."

"And she had some help." Winry sighed, coming out of the bathroom. "All you two ever do is worry us and not tell us anything. It's only fair, Ed."

"Ooh, double-team!" I chuckled, grabbing my music-device and putting on the head-phones. I randomly hit play, so I had no clue what I was listening to. "Aw, _Haunted_ is a sad song! I don't wanna listen to it! Where's _Pantsu Nugeru Mon _gone? That describes how I'm feeling..." As I fiddled with the buttons, someone snatched the head-phones off my head. "Hey!" I squealed, almost turning a backwards somersault to see who it was.

"Shush. I'm listening." Edward told me, putting them on himself. "Honestly? You listen to this kind of stuff? It just doesn't suit your character."

Grumbling, I hit the button that would take to the song I wanted. "Listen to that, and when it's done, I'll tell you the lyrics in an understandable tongue!" I snickered.

So he listened. He really liked it. When it was done however, I handed him the paper on which I'd written the words. He almost gagged on air. "Wh-what? You're kidding, right?" he cried.

"Pantsu nugeru mon!" I laughed, slapping my thigh.

"No. Just don't say it! Just don't!"

"So, how's Colonel Mustang?" I purred, rolling over onto my back. "Hey, look! I'm Sausage Kitty!" I giggled.

"'Sausage Kitty?'" Al asked vaguely.

"She did that multiply times while you two were gone." Winry giggled.

"My cat Minerva often lies down like this. So her nick-name when she does it is Sausage Kitty, 'cuz she looks like a fluffy gray sausage!" I looked cutely at them. "So?"

"Oh, Mustang! Mustang's fine."

"Havoc's alive?"

"Why do you as if you already know?" Ed exploded.

"'Cuz my being here is altering things, so for all I know, I could cause Havoc to die over-night!"

I lazily rolled back over. "Do ya got a plan of action? 'Cuz if you do, I wanna be part of it!" I squealed.

There was no answer. I could almost hear the crickets. "Here's a hint... Scar. Homunculi wanna protect you. They've got Philosopher's Stones powering them. Ling's at the window listening to my every word."

"What's that about Philosopher's Stones?" Ling asked, slinging himself through the window, Lan Fan right behind him.

"Just that if you guys manage to catch a Homunculus, you could maybe use it's Stone! And they wanna keep him safe, so if he tempts a serial murderer after him, they'll come to save him, and you can catch it! Like hunting a wild animal, actually! Ya bait it right, and it'll come right to ya!" I smiled.

It was readily agreed. I was to be Ed and Al's back-up if things got out of hand, and Ling and Lan Fan were going to catch a Homunculus, that I knew would wind up being Gluttony... And Lan Fan somehow losing her arm, but I didn't know how. I tried to make it so that I was with them, but Ed wouldn't hear of it. I was stuck as a back-up soldier when I should've been in the thick of it.

But it flowed together perfectly. Scar came after Ed and Al, Mustang averted as many soldiers as he possibly could, and Ling and Lan Fan watched for the Homunculi.

I waited for the last possible second to come help. Hawkeye had already come and shipped Ling and Gluttony away. Scar was facing both Ed and Al. I waited... There was May...

"Yaaaaaaaa!" I yelled, catapulting myself at her right before she performed her alkahistory. We rolled over and over, but eventually I sprang up and off of her. "How dare you go whacking those two around! That's my job, not yours! No matter how sick I am, I'm the only one other than Winry allowed to do that!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Who are you?" Scar asked.

"I'm Annabeth Zatsune, friend of the Elrics and Onee-sama of the Nekos!"I said proudly.

"Annabeth, you waited for the last possible second, and then you just go making a long speech!" growled Edward.

"I'm not as long-winded as some I could name!"

"You're strong but how long can you fight?" challenged the small Xingese princess.

"Actually, I just wanted to do that before you and him got away. I need to stick to the story-line here." I said, crossing my arms. "So, shoo. Get outta here."

I took her place in blowing up the coal cars. Ed was very mad at me for letting them get away, I can tell you that.


	13. Butterfly's Preparation For War

"Annabeth!"

"Oh, shut up. You've been whining for almost an hour." I sighed, massaging the bridge of my nose. "Al, stop hiding her." I said auto-matically.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Al laughed nervously.

"Al…" Ed said warningly.

"You're hiding a panda." I told him, staring deadly at him.

"No! I-I'm not!"

"Just give it up. I know you are. She isn't a cat, and she can fend for herself." I growled, tiring of the game.

I could almost see Al pouting as he pulled Shao May out. She was frantic. Sighing, I leaned over and put a finger on her head. Pausing, she looked curiously at me. "Can you smell it? Can you smell how sick I am, the closing death? I couldn't hurt you if I tried, Shao May. I really couldn't. And anyway, I'm at the bottom of the food chain."

She looked at me. Her eyes were big and confused. I smiled warmly, removing my finger and shrugging. At that moment, I felt an attack coming. I turned aside, coughing and hacking, my breath wheezing and rattling in my chest. _This was one of my worst attacks!_ I curled up on the seat, feeling the sticky red fluids splatter on me, the seat, and the window.

"Annabeth!" Ed cried again, but this time it wasn't a complaint.

"I… I'm fine…" I panted, coughing again.

"No you aren't! You're flooding the car with your blood!" he nearly shouted, scrabbling onto the seat next to mine. True, the floor of the car was starting to pool with my blood as I coughed it up again and again. "Annabeth, please, please, please, don't die!"

"Why… not?" I panted, clutching my chest, eyes closed, voice tight.

"Because… because… What you told me; way back when I yelled at you about what the Stone is made of, you told me your feelings… I feel the same for you, damnit!" he yelled angrily, grabbing my shoulders. He didn't even notice when I coughed blood up on him. He just held me close. Al put a hand on my shoulder as well. I felt a small warmth on my arm, and, looking down, saw Shao Mat on my arm, holding on tight and staring beseechingly up at me.

"Okay… I'll try not to…" I coughed, spilling more blood down Ed's back. _Not like it'll show on the red fabric! _I thought, smiling slightly.

I knew nothing good would come of having Gluttony around while the men fought. I changed my outfit again the second we got to the shack. I now wore red combat boots, a red bullet-proof jacket, and red cargo-pants. I stocked up on improvised spark-bombs and a few ninja-stars I'd fashioned out of steel. I took the purple dye out of my hair and removed the cute head-band. I didn't have time to be cute or eye-catching anymore.

I was just in time.

"Roy Mustang!" Gluttony roared.

"Everyone outside, now! No arguments, everyone go! Now!" I yelled, ushering them towards the door. I was just in time yet again.

There was a rush of wind and Gluttony opened his False Gate. He was truly horrorific like that. "Mustang?" I asked, although I knew it wouldn't work."

He stepped forth, smirking with the satisfaction that I'd asked him first. "How big?"

"Big as you can get it. He's a Homunculus. It's gonna take a lot t' kill him. Like Lust."

The fire-blast was enormous. It scorched, even though we were about ten feet behind Mustang. As expected… Not as expected… It was swallowed.

"He… swallowed it?" squeaked Ed.

"I thought something even bigger than what he used in the original would toast him." I said in a tight voice. "Never mind… Run for your lives!" I whooped.

"Well that worked great, you two!" Ed said snarkily to Mustang and me.

"If you have a better idea Fullmetal, now is the time to try it!" Mustang hollered back.

"We could just leave you behind, Colonel! You are the one he wants!" Al yelled.

"Over my dead body!" I snapped. "There! At the forest! Split up!"

I stayed close to Mustang, in case he got in a jam. Unfortunately, we bumped into each other. It took a second to recognize the other. We managed to get alive, though. The second I got Mustang out of the woods and with everyone else, I dove back into the forest. Ed, Al, and Ling weren't too far behind.

"Gosh, he's mad." I whispered.

"You're telling me!" hissed Ling.

There was movement behind us, and we whipped around. "A dog?" Al said softly.

"Gluttony, knock it off!" the canine snapped.

"Envy!" I realized, standing bolt upright.

There was a scuffle between Ed and Envy for a second. Envy and Gluttony started away, but we blocked them off. Envy told Gluttony to eat Ling, and that just pissed me off. I threw a spark bomb at Gluttony. It went off like a mini-firework, with red, blue and green sparkles. He recoiled, growling. "You think you can just ignore us because we're your little sacrifices? That just pisses me off! Who do you think you are?" I snapped.

"Jeeze, that's bold." Envy conceded.

"Oh, you shut the fuck up!" I yelled, making an earthen wall. "Ling, you get that thing, we got that other thing!"

Gluttony really didn't want to fight us. He was dodging and whining that he couldn't eat us, but that was about it. It just pissed me off further. We wound up slinging him through the wall.

"Excuse me! I'm busy here!" Ling yelled angrily.

"Shut up and kill it again already! It doesn't even deserve to live!" I snarled, scrambling through the wall.

I forgot that Envy assumed Lan Fan's form. "Now, Gluttony!"

"Ling!" I grabbed onto his legs.

"Annabeth!"

"No! Brother!"

The darkness closed around us. I passed out while we were falling.

I woke up as I hit the bottom. It was unpleasant, bathing in the sticky red stuff. "Damnit! That did not go as I'd planned!" I snarled, jumping to my feet. "Uh oh."

_How far away did I land from Ed and Ling? I know Envy got thrown pretty damn far, but… Okay, there's Mustang's fire, so… _I stopped panicking and took a deep breath.

"Oi! Edward! Ling! Hello!" I yelled.

"No need to shout."

"Envy? Or Ling? How do I know?" I challenged the seemingly prince.

"The first thing I ever did involving you was try to attack you while you looked blind. What about you, how do I know you aren't Envy?"

"We wonder are you ready to join us now, hands in the air we will show you how! Come and try. Caramell will be your guide." I sang clearly. He nodded.

It took us a little to find Ed. Probably because he'd been moving around from the second he'd woken up. He asked us how he knew we were who we were.

Ling asked if he should he recite the room-service bill. I sang a few lines of _Moonlight Densetsu_. And then I got to ask Ed how we knew it was him…

"If you really are Edward Elric, you'll know what these two things spell… C-H-I-B-I spells… C-H-I-B-I-C-O spells… they're both what you are…"

He flew at me.

We started searching for a way out. I knew there probably wasn't one, but better safe than sorry!

It was long and arduous, walking through the thick and sticky red blood. I was left chewing on Ed's shirt sleeve when they ate his boot. It really stank that I couldn't eat meat products. I wanted to, but it meant I'd be sick more often.

After we ate, Ling felt something.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Something's out there…"

I sat up as well. I thought it was Envy, but who knows what other live creatures Gluttony had swallowed?

"Oh, great. I shoulda known it was you." Envy grumbled, sloshing through the red sea towards us.

"And I shoulda known it was you! You are just sick! I mean, you're small enough without making yourself seem big, and then you have to go pissing me off time and time again!" I yelled, splashing a large amount of blood at him in my fury.

"You shut up! You're only a pathetic human!"

"You're small enough to fit in my palm!" I calmed down. "And why the hell did your 'Father' try to make a Gate of his own? I mean, isn't the real one strong enough?"

"You know too much, brat." Envy growled.

"A Gate?…" gasped Ed.

"Uh huh. Gluttony is a failed attempt to create one. But what I don't get is how Wrath is only third-in-command. Why do you guys need someone at the top-dog station in this country? You could pull all the strings wanted just by using your shape-shifting abilities."

"You mean the Fuhrer's a Homunculus?" Ed cried.

"Told you so." Ling said smugly.

"So does this mean… It was you guys behind Ishval, wasn't it?" Ed accused.

Envy proceeded to brag about it. I was just as pissed as Ed was. He and I advanced together.

"You… sicko…" I hissed, sliding on a pair of red gloves.

They were knux. When I balled up my hand into a fist, small spike protruded from my knuckles, so they packed an extra punch.

We hit him together. "Wh-what? He didn't even flinch!"

'I thought for sure with our combined power we'd at least rock him…" I growled.

"You guys wanna play it that way, huh? Then I'm gonna show you something really amazing before we all die here!" Envy snarled.

"Look out." I warned as we backed up.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Remember in the woods? His foot-steps seemed very deep. So that suggests… He may be bigger than he seems…" Ling said quietly.

"Accurate observation." I nodded as Envy's transformation was completed. "Who says run, and who says fight? 'Cuz you can run if you want, but I want to try and kick his ass!"

"Who said anything about running?" smirked Ling.


	14. Butterfly's Cat

_Males. They get brownie points for being my friends; double the order because they're willing to fight this thing!_ I smirked.

We attacked, but were tossed aside like rag-dolls. I was pissed, and attacked before assessing my damage. I felt the fractures of like seven broken ribs on my left side, but my anger and fury spurred me on. Ed and Ling finally joined me as Ed and I came face-to-face with the soul.

I was just as paralyzed as Edward was. It didn't faze me the slightest when it was pixels or ink-blobs, but in real life, it was just upsetting.

We went defensive after Ling snapped us out of it. No way was I hurting those sad things!

"Help me!" "Mommy!" "Let me die!"

"Sissy!"

I pulled up short, a second before Ed stopped behind me. _Sissy… That's Zoë's name for me…_

_And I'm next._

Ed and I were both knocked over. "D-damnit…" gasped Ed numbly.

"Gomensai, Edo-kun… This is all my fault…"

"You shut up…"

"Ed! Annabeth! Snap out of it! Get up and fight!" Ling was trying desperately to rouse us from our stupor, to make us get up and fight.

The red hands wrapped around us, lifting us up and into Envy's great maw. I barely registered how clammy they were, how warm yet freezing cold the souls were. There was the loud snap of his teeth, and the world was plunged into an even darker blackness.

I felt a soft red glow on my eye-lids. I opened them to find myself staring right at the Stone that powered Envy. _Heh… How ironic. That could probably get me home. _I thought.

I heard a soft mewl and my eyes shot open. _No! I'm not gonna die here! I have to live for Jane! I promised her I'd come back!_

Ed and I both reached the conclusion about not dying. I wonder how hard Envy's head was jerked around with Ed and I's combined fist?

"Envy! Let us out!" Ed bellowed.

"Yeah! Your breath stinks!" I threw in.

"And we gotta figure out a way to get us out of here!" we yelled in unison.

I knew one thing as we were let out: I'd somehow broken both my arms. And now that I'd figured it out, it hurt like hell!

Ed quickly had the trans-mutation circle drawn up. He was hesitant to activate it at first. I put my hand on his shoulder the best I could. It hurt like fuck, even with my twin splints. "Don't worry, buddy. I trust ya! I wouldn't be here, 'cuz many woulda abandoned you by this point!" I smiled, a grin breaking out.

"Just hurry up and get us outta here, Alchemist!" Envy sneered.

I was the first to jump into the circle when it was activated. When the light was absent yet blinding, I had a good idea of where I was.

Bingo. I was in front of Truth. And I was pissed to fuck and back.

"Okay, I want some answers here! First off, why was I brought here? You brought me here, and I wanna know why!" I yelled, stomping my foot. My voice rang yet faded into silence.

"You must be the billionth person I've taken to this world." it whispered.

"Uh, come again?"

"Without an outsider that knows the story, it goes awry. So I must bring someone from your world here, to this one to make sure it follows the path chosen. They enter at the point where it is starting to become confused, but about half-way through their attempts, I always give them the opportunity to bring in one object from their world."

"Uh, say what? You're telling me I can… While I mull over what I do wanna have, can we talk?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure."

"Well, I'm wondering… When I perform my Alchemy, there's hints of green around the edges. Why is that?"

"You've been performing Alchemy the same way they do. Every outsider has unique Alchemy. Yours is performed by touch. You simply have to touch something, and then you can Alchemically change it however you want."

"Umm… Cool, yet unfair to Ed and Al when they find out." I nodded.

_Mom? Dad? Sister? Uncle? Sketch-book? Lucky horse-shoe? Stuffed dog? Chewy-toy? What do I want? What do I miss the most? _I though frantically.

I knew the answer almost instantly.

I missed typing fan-fictions for the fan-fiction publishing site with only one hand. I used only one hand because my cat always sat on my lap, cleaning my face and purring loudly, like a monster truck on steroids. She had two sisters, but I loved her the most. The feeling was mutual, obviously! We mimicked each other's motions, so she was a good fighter, not to mention she was territorial about me and almost one and a half feet tall!

"I know what I want. I want Jane. I want my kung-fu kitty!"

The door opened behind me. I let it take me, knowing where I'd come out. I was right I also felt a small fluff-bundle on my chest. She was purring up a storm, licking my face clean. I could practically hear her purring, "Annabeth! You silly human, what've you gone and done foolishly this time? Oh well, I've got you now!"

"Janey! I missed you, you little package of love!" I cooed, holding her in my broken arms. Feeling the splints, Jane made a worried warbling.

"Annabeth!"

Ed almost barreled me over.

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow! My ribs my arms my ribs my arms!" I bawled in pain. Jane hissed, clawing at him.

"What the—Where'd the cat come from?"

"I got to bring her over as a reward for not dying. Jane, Edward is a friend. Don't scratch him, okay?" I was answered with a large, affectionate lick on my ear.

We joined Al. Ed and Al yelled at Father for a while, and then we were healed. Well, Ed and Al faster than me. Jane absolutely refused to let Father get away without doing something to him, and… let's move on. It's embarrassing, what she did when she couldn't scratch him!

The fight was awesome. I almost wish I had pop-corn or root beer then, only Jane woulda tried to join in! I just sat placidly, waiting for when I wanted to join in and petting my kitty… Well, I pet her, and she pet me. Jane is more human than she should be sometimes!

"You didn't join the battle. Why is that?" Father asked me.

"'Cuz." I answered shortly.

Jane hissed, baring her fangs and rearing up on her hind legs. "Jane says back off or else." I translated. Roughly.

"Father, she seems to know a lot about us and our operations." Envy said.

"Yep. I sure do. I came to ensure the story went to the out-line, and that's what I'm doing. I will force it in one direction or the other in order to achieve the pre-decided fate of this country and it's inhabitants. I'm kinda like God's little angel of death, here to dole it out to those who have it comin'." I nodded, a wicked little smile on my face.

"Annabeth, you're being scary!" Ed snapped.

"Why don't you shut up and help us?" Ling nodded.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to help you until the next fight." I smiled cheerfully.

Father turned back to Ling. "Hmm… Perhaps I do have a use for you after all." he said.

I knew Ed was gonna be super pissed at me, but I just sat and watched as Father turned Ling into Greed. I wasn't gonna interfere any! I was doubly correct about Ed's pissedness.

The door opened and we all turned to look. It was one of the Gate-keepers. It growled for a second before blowing up. Scar stood behind it. May was right next to him.

Shao May fell on her friend in an instant. I heard Scar mutter something. His gaze fell upon me at the same time. "Why are you just sitting by while they fight your friend?" he growled.

"I can't interfere yet. You call yourself God's right arm. You could say I'm the left. That's why I was born. For this purpose."


	15. Butterfly In The Fuhrer's Office

"I was born for this purpose."

Her words rang in his ears.

"I was born to assist the Fullmetal Alchemist in his quest. That reason, and that reason alone. When I finish my purpose, I will return home and expire. That is all there is to it." Annabeth said simply to Scar. "I was allowed to bring my cat over for assistance, but even she knows my fate was already decided."

"Fullmetal… Where?" the girl with Scar asked.

"There." Annabeth pointed at him at the same time Scar did.

"He's not here, is he?"

"Nope. Edward. There. Jane, go to Edward." Annabeth ordered, putting the feline down.

The cat marched over to him. "Don't you dare touch me, you blasted feline!" he growled. Jane didn't heed his order, taking his hair between her teeth and tugging sharply. "Ouch!"

He swatted at the cat as she went back to Annabeth.

It clearly upset the girl. But amazingly, she performed Alchemy!

"About time! To action, Jane!" Annabeth cheered.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed. But his trans-mutation did… nothing?

"How are Scar, that girl, and Annabeth trans-muting?" Al wondered as they ducked behind a rock.

Annabeth whooped loudly, her cat wailing like a little siren on her shoulders. She wasn't even using her hands to make a trans-mutation ring anymore, he realized. She made a point f touching what she wanted to transmute, then did so with a flick of her wrist. The lightning created by her trans-mutations was a neon-green as well.

"Al! Help!" Annabeth yelled. She was holding the small girl in her arms, dancing away from Gluttony. "Now!" she added. Jane snarled angrily in agreement.

As he joined the fight, Annabeth's fighting wound down and she eventually withdrew from the battle. She instead had a violent attack.

He was fine with that when he saw just how violent it was and he and Al were forced to stop fighting as well. She was soaked in blood, and her cat was making worried burbling noises.

They waited for her attack to fade, then followed Envy. They hesitated before getting into the elevator. Annabeth dully trailed in after him. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Get in." Envy growled. "Why don't you just behave like your girlfriend here?"

"Shut up." Annabeth said weakly. Jane hissed at the same time.

In the elevator, Envy changed his appearance to that of a soldier. Annabeth looked dully at him and, realizing something, started a swearing tirade. They saw why, or so they thought, when the elevator stopped.

"Yes, we were below Central. Shut up and c'mon!" Annabeth said nervously, dancing from foot to foot.

"Hey!"

They all looked at Envy.

"You're all covered in filth!"

So they were led to the showers. Ed took his time. "Al… Annabeth was able to trans-mute so easily, and without even…"

"I know. It's odd."

"Al, do you even think she's human?"

"Brother!"

They heard a scuffling outside the door. "You really don't want to!"

"Shut up and move it!" Envy snapped.

"No!" Annabeth's firm, short sentence was accompanied by Jane's hiss.

"Move… it!"

There was a thud and a grunt. The door slammed open.

Annabeth had taken off down the hall before the door was even opened.

After he'd dressed, they were taken to another room. Annabeth refused to enter. Envy eventually had to shove her in. When he did, she sat determinedly on the floor. Apparently thinking differently, she then stood.

That cleared up, the brothers turned around. "Mustang? What's going on here?"

"I don't know."

"Please, sit." Bradley gestured.

They sat, but Annabeth stood stubbornly at the door. "Why don't you sit?"

"I will stand or I will fall. I will not sit." Annabeth growled. Almost as if to empathize her point, Jane got off her shoulders and stood rigidly besides her. "So there. Do not tell me how to position myself, unborn scum."

"Unborn? That's a little harsh." Mustang said.

"Homunculi are created, not born. Therefore, unborn scum!"

There was silence for a minute or two afterwards. There was then a small cough. Al frantically made coughing noises. Annabeth giggled smally. She then stretched in a bored fashion. "Can we start talking? I'm bored out of mind."

The conversation lasted only a few minutes. "Oh, Alphonse?" Bradley asked before they left.

"Yes?"

The Fuhrer's sword slid into Al's side. They gasped, Mustang was confused, and Annabeth yawned in unison with her cat.

"I-is that all sir?" Alphonse asked as the sword slid back out.

"Yes. You may go now."

Outside, in the hall, Annabeth collapsed, snoring almost inaudibly, Jane fell asleep, and he and Al gasped in relief. "Am I the only one here worrying about your girlfriend here, Fullmetal? If she's falling asleep on her feet, then she's possibly sick!" Mustang snapped.

Jane hissed, biting Mustang's hand. He winced, but didn't let go. In response, the feline did the same thing she did to Father. He really got a kick out of that!


	16. Butterfly's Lies

I hungrily patrolled the shelves. We were headed up North soon. But I wanted to get some reading down. It felt like ages since I'd read a good book! I mean, most were informational, sure, but they were books! Seeing Ed already looking for Al, I sadly shelved my history book and tagged along after him.

Ed and Al were caught by Seliem. He was a little confused about me, but then remembered something his 'father'—Hell, no! His 'brother!'—had told him and knew who I was. He wasn't as excited as he was about the brothers, but he said I was very pretty. Even knowing what he was, I was flattered. He'd been around for how long? A few centuries most likely, so he'd probably seen his fair share of girls come and go, so it must've been rare for him to comment on one!

I don't even know what happened. We were supposed to be going North, but… we were taken to the Fuhrer's house. Not that it wasn't nice, but… Ed and I both wanted to be on our way. Let's leave it at that. _I'm straining to be nice here… I want to go… now… Polite, must be polite! _I thought, my mind in turmoil.

Jane could sense how I wanted to be moving around, but was forced to sit still. She'd never been trained, but knew to sit still. She sat on my lap, puttering away like a mini-machine gun covered in fluffy gray and white fur.

All attention was on the brothers, and I was grateful. I was never one for being the center of interest. Even thinking about how lucky that was jinxed it.

"So, Annabeth, where are you from?" the Fuhrer's wife smiled at me.

"Uh…" I could feel myself blushing. _What, no back-up, Ed? Al? Fat lot of help you are! _"Not from around here, if you couldn't tell from my appearance!" I laughed nervously. "I just sort of drift from place to place, but Amestris seemed really nice, especially when I met these two lunk-heads! I just had to stay for a while, learn a bit about this country!" I forced out of my constricted throat.

"Your race must be very beautiful then, Annabeth. I'm jealous! Just look at your snow-white skin, your raven-black hair, and your lovely eyes!"

"Raven? That's one word for it I guess… We always called it pitch, oil, or tar, because it seems to absorb light or fracture it into the spectrum."

"Well it looks like raven feathers now. It's very shiny." Al offered.

"You flatter me, but I still call it pitch or tar. Normally tar." I said flatly.

"Dad says you like to sing! Is that true?"

"Seliem!"

"Nah, it's okay. Yes, I love to sing. I especially like songs from one country I visited, our neighbor. I live across the sea on an islandic country. Our closest neighbor is a little bigger than us, and very technologically advanced. But their music is amazing. I idolize a few of their singers there." I nodded.

"Really? What are their names?"

"Well, the youngest is Ruko Yokune. But she's only just been introduced, so she doesn't have many songs out. I know more by Rin and Len Kagamine. They're called freaks of nature, because they're identical twins."

"How does that make them freaks of nature?" Al asked pointedly.

"Rin's a girl, but Len's a boy." I smiled.

"That is freaky." Ed conceded.

"Can you sing a song, please?"

Everyone looked at me. "Ah, looks like I've got no choice." I sighed, standing up.

I cleared my throat and began singing.

"Go across the sea of one-thousand fathoms, now I'll dedicate this song to you! Since the day I met you, you're the only one I love. The days we have been separated rip all of our memories. If you are still there under that tree, I'll definitely go there to meet you, going across the sea… Lapping of waves sounds wistfully, I can meet you beyond the sound of the surf far away… I'll play, believing that, now, I can hear that song! How many nights do I have to get through to see you? Ah, may the song go across the sea of one thousand fathoms and get to you whom I ardently long for! The beautiful small stone you gave me, it the shows the future of ours. You'll be by my side and tenderly smile… I do not want to awake from a dream in the morning… The shore of yellow sand goes on forever, blown by the wind, it makes my eyes blurry. I want to believe that I can see you someday. Hey, can you hear this song? How many nights do I have to count to see you? Ah, may the song get on the shore sand of thousands of miles, and get to you who have been waiting for me! Lapping of waves sounds wistfully, I can meet you beyond the sound of surf far away… I'll play believing that, now, I can hear that song! How many nights do I have to get through to see you? Ah, may the song go across the sea of one-thousand fathoms and get to you whom I ardently long for!" I sang clearly, mostly as Len.

I was met with a small applause. "You're very good! But why does the song sound like they've been separated?"

"For a long period of time, they were. Our two countries went to war, and Len was drafted. That was before the peace-treaty, and our union as twin sister countries. Len had been a warrior before, so he was one of the first sent to the field. Our two countries start drafting age at thirteen, because we don't use guns, but our hands, swords and daggers. So most are trained from birth to fight. I'm an experienced warrior myself. I even met Len on the battle-field. He's very good, but His sword was a size too large for him. He's about Ed's size, but his blade was the average size for eighteen-year-old kids. I almost sliced him to ribbons. I didn't know who it was then, otherwise I wouldn't have done so. When we met again a year later, we made amends. Rin was a little icy towards me at first, but that's understandable. I tried to cut her brother up, so I think it only natural.

"But anyways, as soon as Len returned to his country, he and Rin wrote that song. They never intend to get married, and want to grow old together." I pulled a crumpled picture out of my pocket. "This is Len here, and this is Rin."

"Wow, you're a good artist!" Ed said, leaning back. "If you're far enough away, it looks like a photo!"

"Yeah, but I kinda screwed up. Ya see, in the war, Len and I both dropped our swords, and we forgot all of our training, so just started punching each other. His nose is straight in this picture." I said, pointing delicately to the blonde boy's face.

"You broke his nose?" gasped Seliem.

"It was that or be strangled to death. I chose to punch him as hard as I could in the nose and it worked. I still have a bruise here." I pointed to a small purple ring around my neck. It was actually from fighting with my brother and wearing a chain-necklace at the same time, but Ed and Al weren't supporting me at all, so I had to lie!

"Wow!" Ed said, looking impressed.

"You never told us that!" agreed Al.

"Does it hurt?" asked Mrs. Bradley.

"Not often. Only from time to time and when it's very hot out. I'm used to it." I smiled warmly.

We eventually got out of there. When we did, I turned on the boys. "Why!" Punch Ed. "The hell!" Smack Al. "Didn't you!" Kick Ed's rib-cage. "Help me!" Throw Al over my shoulder. "I really could've used some help there! I knew you couldn't depend on the male species!"

"Species?" spluttered Ed, getting painfully up.

"Yes! Species! You are an entirely different species that we females are superior to! Now, do we have a train to catch?" I huffed.

_Should I tell them? Should I tell them about my… wings?_ I thought nervously.

Yes. Wings. Small, covered in downy purple feathers, but wings.

I was growing wings and my eyes were turning purple and my hair turning white.


	17. Butterfly's Decision

I laughed as Ed fell on his butt. I knew how to run on ice and what to expect. I'd had practice at my relatives' in Alaska! My shoes had tiny spikes for extra grip, and I had altered my clothing to the body-temperature circulating stuff again. "You gotta be careful, klutz!" I taunted.

"Oh, shut up and come on!"

The blizzard did come quickly. I was worried the boys would lose me because of my white clothes. And pale skin. And white hair.

While we were on the train, my hair fully became white. My left eye was turning purple, and my right eye was even a more shocking blue, electric blue in fact! I stayed close to them, but realized I could use it to my advantage when Captain Buccaneer showed up. "Al, do you wanna carry Janey?" I cooed.

"Uh, no? I don't wanna freeze her…"

I knew he wanted to, but I could see his logic. I nodded, whispering in Jane's ear. She started purring loudly until I shushed her.

"Ah! A bear!" Ed and Al yelled.

I faded into the blizzard. Jane and I would seem part of the blizzard because of our coloration. I waited… and waited… and yelled.

"Come find me!"

I heard loud gasps. "Annabeth! Where'd Annabeth go?" I heard Ed cry.

"Come find me! Come find me! Come find me!" I sang, dancing around the ring of gun-men. I pranced closer, letting them see me. "Come play with me! Come play with me! Come play with me!"

Jane joined in, wailing softly, prancing softly behind me.

"Come play with me and my kitty! We're lonely!" I called, smiling a childish smile at them and spreading my arms wide. "Come play with us!"

But being bipolar makes things complicated. Especially when someone shot at Jane. "Hey! Shooting the cat isn't allowed!" I yelled angrily, losing my sweetness. I flicked my wrist and a large snow-cloud enveloped us. I picked up Jane. She was in shock from being shot at, but managed to let me know she was okay. I found Ed and Al. "Yeah, you two don't move." I said huskily, still a little pissed. "I made a distraction for a reason, nit-wits!"

We all cried out as Buccaneer's auto-mail arm crashed down next to us. I made a point of touching it, just in case. Then Ed did the foolish throw-himself-recklessly-at-the-enemy move. It got him caught by the captain. He tried to trans-mute the arm and failed. That's when I made my move. "Al, I'm borrowing this!" I yelled, leaping over him and grabbing his helmet.

"Hey!"

"Edward! Incoming!" I flung the helmet perfectly.

It worked at the least. I grinned, picking up my kitty. "That's one thing that went according to schedule!" I sighed, plonking myself in the snow. "Now we…"

I trailed off. We were searched by the soldiers and taken into the wall. I was a point of interest for my light dress yet perfect body temperature. I was asked a few questions that got a little nosey, so I began to ignore them. I was a suck-up, so I asked a few questions I already knew the answers to. Knowing the components in Buccaneer's arm—the one that wasn't tangled up with Al's head—really earned me some points. Right before General Armstrong showed up, the captain asked me a question. Who I was and why I was with the boys.

"I'm Annabeth Zatsune. I came here from… far away, and I'm told my purpose here is to baby-sit the knuckle-heads." I shrugged. "Life isn't fair. Then again, if it was, there wouldn't be such a word." I added indifferently.

"Now who told you that?" Ed cried.

"Same guy who gave you your limbs, that's who!" I snapped irritably.

The door slammed open and I jumped to the side.

We were led to another room for questioning. I felt lucky that Jane wasn't too eager to attack anyone, because if she did, I was dead!

The brothers were drilled first. When she finally turned to me, I bowed respectfully. "Captain Buccaneer tells me you say you're from far away. Would that 'far away' be the other side of the border?" she asked.

"No, General." I stood up, looking her in the eye. "Jane and I are from another world. I was born to come here and ensure the story went right. People on my side of the dimension grow up listening to stories about Amestris for bed-time stories. It isn't a lie. It has to do with Alchemy. It's what makes mine unique. It's why I strive to make sure certain things happen, not others. So far, the story is going how it should. Sir."

She got up and stood over me. I stared back into her piercing blue eyes. "Your eyes are of an uneven shade." she observed.

"The darker one used to be red. Ever since I came to Amestris, my body has been changing." I said, letting the cat out of the bag.

"Well, I believe you, because you have the guts to hold my gaze for our entire conversation." the general said.

"One thing I've learned is it's obvious to tell when I lie. I cast around, looking for an excuse. When I tell the truth, I look who I'm speaking to in the eye. Eye-contact can tell nothing but the truth." I nodded. My face was blank and pale. I was completely white except for the large wings I hid under my cloak. In my head, I could hear the music for _Alice Human Sacrifice_, Nightcored. I was tempted to fling my small wings out and start dancing to it.

_Red Alice? General Armstrong. Blue? Mustang. Green?... I guess Winry. Yellow is definitely the brothers… But who's the stubborn sister? Ed, I guess. Al is the patient one, and Ed is a rock._

I was disrupted from my thoughts by the general.

"What are you thinking, girl?" she demanded.

"A song, and how certain people in this world correspond with people in the song. My life plays to a sound-track in my mind, and I rarely go two seconds without a new song running through my mind." I answered truthfully.

"Well, that explains why you made that little thing back in Central." Ed said softly.

I felt eyes on me, so I nodded. "Yes. Using Alchemy, I recorded songs from my mind and into a small machine I made. I can now listen to them whenever I want."

I knew she'd want to see, so I pulled it out of my thin jacket. Blankly, I handed it to her. She was very good at hiding emotion, so I couldn't tell if she was amazed or bored. "How many songs are there?" she asked.

"Uhh… I don't know exactly. I like a lot of different kinds of music, so there's lots of different songs on there. I know there's at least eleven or twelve Hatsune Miku, six or seven by Rin and Len Kagamine, a few tATu songs, a bunch of Nightcore remixes, a couple Avril Lavinge… I've got William Tell Overture on there… Kasane Teto, Haku Yokune… I honestly don't know, sir." I stammered, trying to count them out mentally. It was the first time I'd been flustered since entering the wall. I was really confused about how many I had on there.

"The one language…"

"Japanese. When I was little I wanted to go there, because I idolized those singers. But now I'll never get to go. I'm not supposed to live that long." I smiled upon saying my death-note. "My swan-song is going to be sung in roughly four years."

"This one."

"_Alice Human Sacrifice_. Not exactly the most cheerful of stories. There's a story called Alice in Wonderland in my world. This is a brutal and violent twist, how there wasn't one Alice, but four. How the first was a killer, the second a mixed up young man that got shot, a young girl who became queen and fell under a course, and the two siblings that made the perfect Alice, but were struck down by the first." I said after listening for a few seconds."

The general nodded and turned back to the boys. We were very quickly told we were going to work. I was just fine with it, and told the brothers that we exercised the same principle a lot in my world. I did often have to do my chores before eating supper at home.

In the halls, the brothers found out the major's secret. They turned to me, waiting for my secret. I unconsciously reached for my back. "Some things are better left untouched." I smiled secretively.

I knew they wanted more, to know what I was hiding. But I couldn't let them know I was… an angel, of sorts. _An angel of darkness._

The voice sounded in my head and I grinned. _Of course. Only bad angels have dark wings! So I'll become dark. The white was natural camouflage for the snow. Now I don't need it and I'll change. My eyes and hair will become dark. I'm the Angel of Darkness…_

_I will fight…_

_I will fight…_

_I will fight..._

_I will fight…_

_I will fight…_


	18. The Child and Angel of Darkness

"I will fight. I will fight. I will fight. I will fight. I will fight." I chanted softly under my breath, hacking off another icicle. "I will fight. I will fight. I will fight."

Then I shifted gears, singing softly. "All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin' through my head! This is not enough!" I grinned, changing my song instantly after singing that one line.

"Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand. When darkness falls, pain is all, the angel of darkness, will leave behind. But I will… fight. The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from the garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, darkness is our new kingdom… Hey, yeah… Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand. Hurt goes on, deep in the night, time to pray, down on your knees, you can't hide from the, eternal light. Until my last breath, I will fight. I will fight. I will fight. I will fight. Now realize, the stars they die, darkness has fallen in paradise. But we'll be strong, and we'll fight, against the creatures of the night. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, the world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness, don't follow your command. But I will fight and I will stand. Yeah yeah…"

I grinned evilly, whacking even more icicles off. I was getting them three at a time. If you swung the thingy just right, it smacked one and the two on either side of it! Al was moving slowly, and Ed couldn't even reach them. I'd already cleared about half of the space. As I moved closer to them, I frowned. I could hear Ed, not whining, but singing softly. _He was singing _All the Things She Said_, by tATu! _I realized, almost slipping in my surprise.

"Annabeth? Something wrong?" asked Al.

"Ueh? No. Nuthin'." I answered, quickly hacking off even more icicles. _Was he listening to my thingy? Or just memorizing it from me singing it? Edward is freakin' singing a tATu song! _I though frantically, hungrily waiting for Falman now.

He arrived, and I bolted after him. _Maybe…Maybe Ed already knows everything about me? What if he does? What if he knows about my wings?_

_Then he'll have to be exterminated._

My face was set with determination. If he knew without my telling him, I'd kill him at the end of the story. End discussion. _I'm watching you, Eddy. If you even hint about my feathers… You have a few weeks to kiss Winry good-bye, because I'm the Joker, and we're gambling for your soul here, friend!_

We were shown around, and I was antsy enough to kill right then. I wanted Sloth. Now!

I got my wish.

I licked my lips, staring at him. I wanted part in the action, which would happen…

Gun-shots rang out, bullets, riddling the floor behind us. Jane hissed, Ed and Al jumped, and I looked indifferently at Buccaneer. "Your aim is off. It's that, not these, you're supposed to hit!" I said, gesturing.

"I saw you talking to that thing! I knew you were spies!"

It was all I could do to not burst out laughing. Especially when Ed cried out, "A-Annabeth!"

I knew what he was talking about. I could feel it happening. My eyes were changing color to purple, and my hair was swept over by black. My eyes were indigo, with oil-stain rainbows covering them, and my hair had the same effect. I looked, bored, at him. "What?" I droned. Then my eyes widened and I threw myself at him. Jane yowled in surprise and Ed cried out. But I managed to keep him from being run over by Sloth. "There! That proof enough that we don't know diddly about him?" I yelled up to Buccaneer, quivering with fury.

I trailed after Sloth, carefully flicking my wrist every now and then. Damaged and upturned equipment was righted and fixed with crackles of white, black and purple lightning. I watched carefully, warning people when he turned their way. "You quite through, Sloth?" I hissed when we were the only ones within range.

He turned, slowly and stupidly, towards his name. "You… know… my… name…" he said slowly.

"Yes. Aren't you supposed to be digging, Sloth? Hmm?"

"Yes… Dig… hole… Pride… told… me… Such… a pain…"

"Hmm." I spun on my heel and walked away, letting him resume his carnage.

I waited for orders. Then I did as I was told. I was already walking when Ed and Al had to be forced to help. "Oi! Boys, just shut your traps and help out! Make life two seconds easier!" I yelled over my shoulder. Jane screamed in agreement.

Ed could only manage one tank. Al got two, Falman one, Buccaneer one, and me… Sorry to brag, but I got three. Two in one arm, one and a fluff-bucket in the other arm. Jane didn't like the scent of the stuff at all, but that's living for you!

We managed to thoroughly soak Sloth with the tank fuel. When General Armstrong came up in her tank, I waited for them to run out of shots. Falman was just pulling out his gun when I was in action. I was running towards Sloth, grabbing a gun and shooting down a good six icicles. I threw down the gun and kept running. I yelled angrily, flying—not literally—at him. My booted feet were planted firmly in his face, and he toppled over the edge of the wall. "Sleep until spring, monster." I muttered, dusting my hands off. I started walking towards the door and waited like an obedient and trained dog. When we were told we were being locked up, Ed and Al were dragged by Buccaneer. I tripped after him.

As they started to leave my cell, I realized something. "Oi! Wait a moment!" I called, sticking my head between the bars. "This restraint thingy is too big! My hands go in and out easily!"

Everyone stared at me except Jane. Ed and Al from across the hall, and the soldiers at the end of it. "What, do I need to demonstrate?" I asked.

"You're telling us this when you could pretend it fits and escape?"

"Annabeth, you really amaze me sometimes. You aren't going to escape?" Ed growled.

"Nah. I kinda wanna, but I wanna stick around and see what happens and anyway, I gotta make sure this story goes how it should!" I said in a 'duh' tone.

I was out-fitted with tighter restraints and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, people were gathering before Ed and Al's cell. Jane was beneath my cot, restrained by her leash. "Good idea. Even as a prisoner ya can't get any peace. Scootch over." I yawned grouchily, plopping my pillow under the cot and wiggling under there as well.

I did manage to squeeze in another half hour of sleep under there, my little heater purring rhythmically and being in such a small space with that heat. It was warm. I thought about telling Ed he should try it, but decided no. He should figure it out on his own.

I woke up to the cell door opening, so Jane and I poked out heads out from beneath the cot. The soldiers looked shocked. "What? 'S warmer under the bed. Captures body-heat and reflects it back at ya." I yawned. Jane yawned at the same time as me.

We were taken into the tunnel Sloth had made. I didn't talk at all, just curled up on the dirt with Jane. When Ed figured it out, he got ready to turn on me. I crabbily opened one eye. "You even start, shrimpy little twerp, and I'll turn you into mulch and use you for my garden. 'S not mah fault…" I yawned sleepily right after my sentence, shaking my black head.

"What happened to you? One minute you're sweet and confused, but now you're quite the evil one." observed the general.

"'Cided to 'come teh Angel of Darkness." I said simply and drowsily, rolling over so my back was to them.

I heard someone stand up and stand over me. "Explain."

"I'm an angel. I decided to be a bad one. I'm the Angel of Darkness. I guess my theme song is _Children of Darkness._ It suits me, and it has great rhythm." I nodded slowly, rolling onto my back and instantly regretting it.

"Uh, can I just say 'shit?'" I groaned, raising my hand.

My wings had burst free so they splayed all over the ground. _Shit _was an understatement.


	19. Kimblee's Threat

"Uh, can I just say 'shit?'" I groaned, raising my hand.

"Your tone suggests that's an understatement."

"Hell, yeah. Soooo not supposed to happen. Damn shirt. Knew I didn't make it strong enough for all that wear 'n' tear." I growled.

"But Annabeth, when you first came here, you didn't have wings!" objected Alphonse.

"Yeah, you wore some wacky clothes, so even I know that those are new!" agreed Falman.

"Not a Chimera now, if that's what you're thinking! They started growing after we passed through the Gate to get out of Gluttony's stomach. Like, at the same time I got Jane. They were a lot smaller last night, trust me. They were only about two feet long each. They've grown a lot. I'd estimate they're about seventeen feet long each now. So my wing-span is about thirty-four—ish."

"Is this the secret Major Miles told me you said was better left unknown?" Armstrong asked me coolly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a flippin' angel! Course I'd like to keep it a bloody secret, but it hurts too much to bind them!" I whined.

We were then called to the surface. I was told free reign. Ed and Al were still lock-ups. I just decided to stick with them. In the hall, I started singing softly, not registering much.

"Siamo tutti schiavi, figli delle tenebre, gondannati mondo delle Favole." I whispered in a raspy tone.

We were met by my least favorite character in the halls. Kimblee. He's a bloody bastard. _I wanna rip him up! I wanna kill him, kill him, kill him! _I thought, staring daggers at him with an ominous cloud over my head.

He turned to me. "So this must be the Fullmetal Alchemist's little girlfriend, Annabeth Zatsune. The Fuhrer warned me to watch out for you. Said you have a sharp tongue and a flaring temper."

I was boiling before. Now I was seething. "Ex-cuse me? Who said anything about a relationship 'tween us? I sure a hell didn't! Don't go calling girls other people's girlfriends unless they really are, pal!" I snapped, hands on my hips. Jane growled in agreement.

"Yikes, that is a temper there! Glad he warned me. I'll remember to steer clear of you." Kimblee chuckled.

I was held back by Buccaneer. Good for Kimblee too, 'cause if I got my hands on him—

I coughed, a jet of blood falling to the floor. I collapse to my knees and one hand. The other went to my chest as my breath wheezed in and rattled out. I could barely see, I was so dizzy. I didn't just cough blood now; I was vomiting the stuff. Tears of hot fury at my own weakness streamed down my face. Jane wailed helplessly. I vomited again, my breath coming in small, panting gasps. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the dizziness.

_Damn. Fuck. Hell. Bitch. Bastard. Dick. Faggot. _I thought slowly as the spell ended. I'd learned that if I said those words and felt better, the attack was gone. I got to my feet, wavering a little. "Sorry." I smiled weakly, flicking my wrist at the red pool on the floor. It quickly vanished into the metal. "My attacks are fewer now, but when I have them, they're incredibly violent."

"Annabeth, why didn't you tell us!" cried Al.

"So your friend is sick?" Kimblee said right in my ear.

"Yes. I've got four more years 'fore I cop it." I hissed, swatting him away and striking my furious kitty. "And stay out of my ear or I will bite yours off." I told him, continuing down the hall.


	20. Flight Crash Course

"Amazing you're still alive." the doctor told her.

Annabeth had been shoved out a window. The culprit was unknown, but General Armstrong was really upset. According to the girl, she'd been coming back to her cell after talking to some soldiers and had felt a slight movement. The next thing she knew, she was plummeting towards the white ground.

Luckily, Annabeth had wings. At the last minute, she'd snapped them open, giving her enough time to right herself—to some extent.

She'd broken her arm, scraped almost all of the skin off her cheek, and bloodied her nose. Her right eye was blackened, and her knee was sprained. She was very lucky.

"Yeah, well, Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over." Annabeth growled, flicking her sparks so that her arm was healed. "I'm just that bad."

"Annabeth…" Edward shook his head dejectedly. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"Yeah, well, I ain't hidin' 'em no more!" she groaned.

Annabeth stood up, stretching her long and lanky body out. Her wings unfurled, glistening in their dark brilliance. They quivered for a second or two, then she stopped stretching. "Much better!" she grinned.

The doctor sat down in his shock. Ed and Al gasped. Annabeth? She trans-muted her clothes—again.

Now she wore a black shirt with slashes and purple lining, a pair of ripped-up black jeans with a large white skull stitched onto one leg, and knee-high black leather boots. She stomped her foot heel-to-toe, and a small blade slid out. "Perfect." she grinned.

Now she really did look like a dark angel. And a very bad one, like one that would take over Hell itself! She walked out of the room, calling for Jane.

"She's very strong and stubborn. But everyone's gonna have a fit when they see her." Al observed.

A very true statement, he realized. Annabeth looked very much out of place. Everyone would have a fit, especially Kimblee and General Armstrong.

Kimblee was staring in shock when they found her, and she was in a heated argument with General Armstrong.

"I'm not gonna hide 'em anymore! It hurts, and who knows, folding them like that may make them stop working for all we know! I'm not gonna risk it! No, they saved my life when I was shoved out the window, but just barely, 'cuz I had t' throw off my jacket first!" Annabeth yelled.

"You aren't going to walk around with your wings out like that."

"Well if it's wings in or leave the fort, I choose leave the fort! I'd rather take my chances outside with my wings at ready, not all bunched up and possibly broken inside!" Annabeth roared, storming away.

"She's full of fire. If you could harness that fire, she'd be an excellent soldier." Major Miles said softly.

"But if one isn't careful, she'd burn them. That's third degree burns, not just make you uncomfortably hot." Kimblee grinned. "Good thing I've played with fire a lot. The Fuhrer is considering making her a State Alchemist!"

"Wh-what? No, she-!" Ed gasped, wheeling around and running after Annabeth.

He got outside and still didn't see her. "Annabeth! Where are you?" he yelled.

"Brother, it's no use!" Al told him, trying to tug him back inside.

"Ed! Al! What's going on?" Winry asked from behind them. She'd been brought along as a hostage by Kimblee.

"It's Annabeth! She's gone!" Edward cried frantically, struggling against Alphonse to get outside.

There was a loud _whumph_, and they all turned to look. "Someone call me?" Annabeth asked crossly, crouching on the ground, Jane tucked in her shirt. She didn't look even the slightest bit cold! "Spit it out, nit-wits!" she hissed. Jane mewed in agreement.

"K-Kimblee said that Bradley is considering making you a State Alchemist!" he cried.

"He'll have to watch me shoot myself first. Tell Kimblee t' fuck off. If he touches me, I'm gonna pummel him." Annabeth growled. She started running towards them. Twenty feet away from them, she took off. She pumped her wings hard, gaining speed quickly as she rose, turning into a dot in the sky, wheeling and pivoting gracefully.

They were quickly on the top of the fort, watching her through binoculars. She was like a ballet dancer, twisting agilely and spinning in complex cork-screws. Suddenly, she shot toward them. She was aware of their presence, he was sure. Especially when, inches above their heads, she pulled up sharply, flying in a complex zigzag and twisting through wispy clouds that she could reach. "Why is she showing off?" he wondered.

"Maybe she isn't."

They jumped, spinning around. General Armstrong was watching the furiously weaving young dark angel with interest. "Few humans ever get to experience the freedom of wings, hence, they never know how to use them. I'm sure she's not doing that by instinct. Look at how tightly she's spinning. How fast she's going. How high she's flying, how complex her flight-patterns are. She's testing herself. Practicing and learning on the job." the General said, staring at the spiraling girl.

"You're right. I'm watching her now, and she seems to pause for just a second between every flight pattern. She's figuring out what to do and how to do it. If it was instinct, she'd do it quickly, without hesitation." Winry nodded, watching through the binoculars.

Ed turned back to look—and saw Annabeth plummeting. She was twisting and writhing, trying to right herself. "She must be having an attack!" he cried.

At the last possible second, she pulled up, fluttering like the butterfly she really was instead of the hawk she liked to think she was. Then she gently touched down and started walking back towards the fort. "At least she's okay!" sighed Al.

He nodded.

Then, someone ran onto the roof. "Sirs! Scar has just been sighted!"


	21. Butterfly's Betrayal

As he arrived at the building, it exploded. The Elric brothers stumbled out of the smoke, followed by a few soldiers. "What happened?" he yelled.

"Damnit, Kimblee! You were supposed to be watching her! Now they've got Winry!" Edward yelled, grabbing his shirt.

"They?" he asked.

"Yes!" the boy screamed angrily, whipping around, trying to peer through the smoke.

"Up there! On the roof!" someone yelled.

They all tipped their heads back. He could see two figures up there. Both looked awfully familiar…

As the smoke cleared, his eyes widened. Scar stood up there, holding the limp Rockbell girl under his arm. But next to him was Annabeth! Her wings flexed gently as she glared down at them, a sneer on her lips.

"Kimblee! Do you remember when we first met? It seems our positions have switched!" the Ishvalan yelled down.

"And remember how Major Miles said I was a fire? Looks like you tried to handle me; You just got burnt!" the girl leered.

She took the girl from Scar as he set up another explosion.

_Damnit! There goes my hostage! But the Annabeth kid was working with Scar all along? That's interesting…_


	22. To Dye the Color of the Blue Sky

"… two-hundred and forty, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, two-hundred and fifty, one, two, three, four, five…"

I knew my counting was probably starting to annoy. But I knew the number of steps perfectly before the turn, so…

"Two-hundred sixty-seven and… One, two, three, four, five, six…"

"Annabeth, we're over here!" Winry yelled.

I heard mutterings, but under it, I heard what I was searching for. A muffled plea for help, two steps to my right and a step ahead. I quickly scooted there, and looked down pointedly.

"What is she looking at?" someone growled.

"Is that…?" Winry had seen it as I leaned down and started to dig lightly with my hands.

"Hang on, Alphonse! I'm coming, if you can hear me!" I yelled into the snow, digging faster. My message went through. Winry and May came screaming over to help me.

"Oh, thank you! I fell into a hole in the blizzard and the snow buried me!" Al gasped.

"Uhm hum." I nodded, looking pointedly at Winry and May.

"How did you know Alphonse was here?" May asked me.

"I'm from a different world. Grew up to this story. You guys seemed a little chatty, so I didn't think you would hear him. I know the exact number of steps to Alphonse when he's buried by the snow, so I started counting." I shrugged. "You're okay though? Did you see it?" I asked, putting my hand on Al's breast-plate.

"See it? Do you mean… Yeah, I saw it! Annabeth, why?" he cried.

"I don't know that one. It's never explained in the series. But Briggs was taken over by the Central soldiers? Finally! I was getting antsy waiting for that to happen!" I groaned, stretching my wings out.

My coloration was changing again. My eyes were back to the electric blue, and my wings were turning sky-blue. I figured I had a lot of flying in store, so that's why I was turning the color of the sky. I had been growing very fast, I'd found. At my estimate, almost three-hundred miles per hour was a possibility!

But I must admit, I was scared too when Al 'fainted.' Winry and I both panicked. She about him medically, and me about _would he come out of it? _My presence was changing the story, so would it make him unable to come out of this spell?

Right before we carried Al to the small hide-out near-by, I had an attack.

It was the worst so far. My breath caught in my throat, and that was when I could breathe between hacking and coughing up all that blood. The snow was soaked for almost six feet around me, I was coughing up so much! _Oh, no… Am I going to die now?_ I thought faintly right before passing out.

When I woke up, they were trying to reassemble Al. I was woozy, so could only watch faintly through the haze that clouded my vision. It was blue, and shone brightly in my eyes. _Like the sky…_

I suddenly had a song running through my head. _Monochro—Blue Sky, _a Hatsune Miku song. _It seems true for me. Living is slightly oppressive, and the color is one I want to try out…_

_The blue sky that I look up at is brilliantly reflected. I want to, if I am able, to try to dye it._

I sat up slowly. I touched my hair, smiling. I stroked it gently, closing my eyes and thinking of the sky. _Now I reach out my hand. Come, now, reach out your hand…_

Softly sparkling, my hair turned the blue that was in my head. I smiled secretively. Not that anyone had seen me do it, busy as they were with May rearranging everything, but I didn't care. I was happy that I'd figured out how to make the blippin' haze vanish and that I now had a new color to try out.

Soon enough, we had reached the little slum. The residents were curious about us, me especially. I guess I was a little more eye-catching than I was with purple hair and cat-ears. I was a blue angel with a cat hanging off my shoulders, yeah, a little eye-catching!

When we were all settled in, I made the decision to be a 'traitor' again. I was going to fetch Envy from Central and tell him and Father about Marcoh.


	23. No Man's Land

He chuckled along with May. It was going according to plan!

Envy started laughing. "Listen! Is that a hawk you hear? Or is it Annabeth? Your cute little friend is the one who informed me of your presence here, doctor!"

True, there was a hawk, screaming in the distance. "What? Annabeth… Annabeth really is a traitor?" he gasped.

"But that's impossible!" May whispered. "She set this up!"

Then it hit him. "She can bypass your alkahistory! It's because of her wings she set this up like this!"

Envy had decided to give it another go, but was struck again. Then he blew a fuse.

There was a furious scream. "You should remember your place!" There was the scream of a hawk, and something invisible slammed into Envy, making the thing stumble. "Ha-ha!"

They could see it now. It was Annabeth. She fluttered just out of Envy's reach as he swiped at her. "No, Envy, I didn't warn you of the good doctor's presence! I lured you to your doom, just as I was created to do! You go down today, Envy! Lower than us 'dirt!" she taunted, taking daring jabs at him, distracting him.

Finally, she touched down. "Now!" she yelled. "Now, Envy, do you see how much braver we puny humans are than you? I just came out of my turf to fight on yours!" she yelled angrily, taking her stance.

"Ah, but you aren't exactly human are you?"

Everyone gasped, and Annabeth looked confused. "What are you saying, Homunculus?" she yelled.

"Look at you. You have wings. Your eyes change color when you want them too. You can speak languages no one understands. Your life plays to a sound-track in your head. You aren't human. You even understand your little pet just by hearing her growl and looking at her body posture!" Envy sneered.

"Shut up! I am as human as they come!"

Al gasped. She was crying. Annabeth was crying. And in her eyes, he could see something…

Envy was telling the truth.

Her eyes said it was true. Annabeth wasn't human, and she knew it. She was trying desperately to fit in, but would never be able to.

"Fine, so I'm not! But you're still wrong… Humans are strong. I should know… Why don't… Why don't… you…" Annabeth shuddered.

"Huh? Why don't I what?"

Her wings unfurled with a snap and she was in the air so quickly they couldn't trace her. She was then on his back, grinning through her anguished tears. "Why don't you try this on for size?" she yelled, letting her sleeve fall down.

Spiraling up her pale flesh was the same tattoo that Scar bore.

Her hand fell down onto Envy's back, and he roared in agony. Annabeth fluttered off of him as he roared in agony.

She landed next to Marcoh as Scar emerged from hiding. "Is he dead?" Scar asked.

"Don't count on it." Annabeth said. Her face was down-cast as she clutched her arm and added something he couldn't hear from that distance.

Something shot out and grabbed Marcoh. At the same time, Annabeth grabbed it. Envy was still alive, and he was holding Marcoh, Annabeth clinging firmly onto his tongue. "You know, Envy, I didn't draw just this tattoo on my arm! Return to your original form!" She held out her hand towards Envy, and Marcoh gasped.

Her hand and Envy both crackled red. As Envy started to scream, he dropped Marcoh. Annabeth quickly caught him before he fell to the ground. They all came out to watch the spectacle.

"No… This can't be happening!... No…" Envy was gasping.

"I almost feel pity for you, Homunculus. I told you, I knew your form, that I could crush you with one hand. But you refused to believe me. Look where you are now; Beneath us, smaller and weaker. You refused to believe me." Annabeth said softly.

"So this is the face of the one causing so much pain? Pitiful." Scar said scornfully. "And what about you? Who's side are you on?" he asked turning to Annabeth.

"Yes. Tell us, Annabeth. Who are you helping?" he agreed, thinking of his brother, Winry, and everyone else. Had she been leading them all along the whole time?

"I… don't have a side. I make sure the story goes how it should, so I change sides as needed. I'm No-Man's-Land, here to be taken." Annabeth said, smiling sadly. "After all, everything is the same everyday. Why not make it different? I live off of this, not the idea that tomorrow will be better. I'm always wondering if the thing I'm looking for has fallen somewhere and if I'll find it, how exciting life will be with it, and how will the road ahead be different."

"So… You were on his side, but you changed in the blink of an eye?" asked May. Annabeth nodded.

"Now, c'mon. We really need to be getting back now." Annabeth said softly, trailing absently in the direction of the slum.


	24. Butterfly's Colors

I smiled softly at Winry as she came running to us. "Hi…" I murmured.

"Watch her." someone behind me growled.

My face fell to the snow, and I walked on past the group. I didn't care anymore, not really. I just wanted to fly. But there wasn't any place to fly to.

_I could fly to Edward. He'd welcome me. He may want me. _I thought.

_No. I'm not allowed to like him. His heart belongs to Winry! Not me! Not Me!_

I held back a sob as I burst out running. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone. _Why can't I be strong? Like Edward?_

_No! Nit-wit, don't think of him!_

I knew tears were streaming down my face now. But I just kept running. I was like Jane right then. I could feel her, joining me in my frantic run. Cats think they can out-run death. That's why when an older cat nears death, they hide and run a lot. _Like I am. Am I running because I'm trying to out-run my feelings, my fate, my destiny? Like Sailor Uranus?_

_I wish they'd just die._

I don't know where that thought came from. I stopped, staring at the worn snow at my feet. I felt Jane jump onto my shoulders and lick my cheek. I tasted my tears myself, their saltiness and bitterness. _Do I really want Winry, Alphonse, all the other people that care for Edward… To die?_

_No!_

_I can't do that! That is wrong, absolutely wrong! I… I… Should I just go home?_

_No, can't do that either. The story would get screwed up, and I can't let that happen. Damnit! Damnit all!_

_I hate my life!_

"Annabeth!"

My head snapped up and around. Winry and Al were running towards me. I took off, not wanting to confront them.

_Crazy ass bitch! Damn! Why are you running? You one crazy ass bitch! _I swore silently, skidding to a stop. _Well… I am crazy and a bit of a bitch… I guess I am a crazy ass bitch!_

I grinned, taking off again. I was running faster now, as my hair and eyes changed color along with my feathers. So I wasn't human. I'd known it for a long time. Ever since I was six. I was somehow genetically mixed with some kind of bird. My bones and muscles and things were all the right sizes… They just produced too much of what I needed because I didn't have the right parts, so I had to regurgitate it. It was either that or die.

_So I'm not dying! I'm not fuckin' dying! Damn! The dumb doctor! I knew I shoulda listened only to Doctor Jones! I'm such a dumb-ass! I'm not dying, so I have reason to live!_

My wings unfurled with a snap as I took off. Jane squealed, scrabbling inside my jacket. She never liked it when I took off like that. My hair and eyes and feathers were now blood red and black. I really was a dark angel now!

_Maybe I'll stay here? Send Jane home, where she belongs, and ask Truth to make me part of this story? I remember something about one question when my task is complete…_

I pumped my wings furiously, deciding to go to Liore. I really could go fast, really fast. I was there in no time, at least just about. I found the old church, temple, whatever, of Leto and perched on it. I felt real good. Better than I had earlier. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone spotted me, so Jane and I took a nap.

I was woken up by some voices. I nudged Jane, looking down to see who it was. My eyes widened. It was Hohenheim! He was only just getting here?

I whistled, long and sharp. Hohenheim, Rose, and the man all looked up. "I know I look different now, but d'ya remember me, Hohenheim?" I called.

His eyes narrowed. "Annabeth, correct?"

"Yup. Guess I came a little earlier than I wanted to. I wanted to get here only a day before… No, I'm not talkin'." I said, waving my hand.

"You have wings."

"No! Really? Wow, I guess I do!" I gasped sarcastically. "Yeah, and I change color too. I guess It's kinda with my personality. Yesterday, I was blue. Before that, I was black, and before that I was white. So now, I'm red. And this…" I hefted Jane onto my shoulder. "Jane, my cat. Truth allowed me to bring her over here as a reward for not dying."

"Would you please come down here?"

Rose and the other guy were still dumb-founded, so I shrugged indifferently, willing to wow them even more. I fluttered down, Jane wrapped around my neck, wings rustling and jacket flaring. Even Hohenheim couldn't resist gasping.

"I can fly pretty fast, but having wings does have it's limitations. I know lots of tricks, and I intend to use some in the upcoming battle." I sighed, blowing my hair out of my face.

"Battle?" It was the first word I'd heard out of Rose.

"Yup. Not 'llowed t' specify." I nodded.

"Hmm. Annabeth, would you care to come with me?" Hohenheim asked.

"Eh, why not. Bored outta my mind, so it's something t' do while I wait!"

I followed them into the underground tunnel. When Hohenheim went across the toxic stuff, I fluttered after him. "No, Annabeth, please stay."

"No. You aren't my dad. Exercise discipline on your own kids. I'm old enough and strong enough to take care of myself." I told him snarkily. "You know, you should take better care of the ones you love. Edward and Alphonse are fighting for their lives, and here you are."

"What about you? You left them too."

"Because I'm falling in love with Edward, but his heart belongs with Winry." I said. "It's just a little upsetting to be around Winry, thinking of Edward, how I'll never get t' ki—Nevermind, it was a little traumatic!" I said hurriedly.

By that time, we'd arrived at the tunnel. I made a point of running my hand across the walls at regular intervals, ignoring Hohenheim's curious glances. "Annabeth."

"Eh?" I looked up.

"You say you love Edward. So why did you leave? Why are you running away?"

"I'm not human, not of this world, and his heart isn't mine for the taking. I have had to deal with people babying me just because I cough up my blood and other things all the time. Edward knows I'm strong, but still treats me like I'm a kid. I want to do things for myself. I don't need a hero. Did when I was younger, but I'm older now. I can take care of myself. You are no exception, despite Xerxes and why you ran away!"

"My reasons—"

"Pride!" I howled, shoving him out of the way. "Run!"

We both took off, running as fast as we could and occasionally performing Alchemy. I felt the presence of Pride right behind me and put on an extra burst. Not, however, before I felt the long cold knife slice off my hair just above shoulder-length and my wing was scratched. Jane screamed just as we hurtled ourselves through the hole we'd come through. "Okay, so what is this all about?" I panted back at the shadow-monster. "Please elaborate?"

I didn't catch too much of their conversation. I had a massive attack, hacking and wheezing. It wasn't as bad as they'd been coming. Actually one of my lesser ones.

When we went back above-ground, I changed my clothes—again. Now I wore a white tank-top with a red splatter down the front and raggedy black jeans. My hair was neatly cut, so I had to give Pride some points there. I probably looked scarier than I had after I fell out the window at Briggs!

_Heh… Whaddya want from a crazy ass bitch? A cute and sweet girl or a bass slut?_

_And why am I thinking of DJ S3rl?_

I smiled, shrugging to myself. I was really bad. I looked it too. I was a really mixed-up girl, wasn't I? I didn't know it, but my mind was slowly deteriorating… I would be changing colors twenty times a day before I figured myself out, but I didn't know it then.

Al and the others arrived a few days after I did. Al and Winry were absolutely shocked to see either of us. It was soon sorted out, and we were all on the work-force. I did my share by carrying the lighter materials up to the ones working higher up—Hey, it saved time and other worker's energy!

I was soon on the move again, however. I didn't like the staying in one place for so long. I changed my colors again. I was now yellow, orange and white. I looked like a goody-two-shoes. And my personality? Goody-two-shoes.

I had decided to go to Central, where the action was going to be located soon. Very soon. Very, very, very soon.

And I wanted a front row seat!


	25. Butterfly's Songs and Plans

I hurtled myself out of the way. I'd followed Al the night he was going to be captured by Pride and Gluttony. But Gluttony had picked up my scent. So I was running for my life.

I screamed. Pride had wrapped shadows around my legs!

_Fine… I'm gonna…_

Boom. Let's leave it at that. I heated the air around Pride and Gluttony, compressing t and giving it a static charge. Big ka-bang. Unfortunately, I couldn't save Al.

I'd just gotten into the color-changing-frenzy. I stayed silent for the most part, my inner self always arguing over what to say. I replied with shrugs and grunts, nods and shakes, hand gestures and body-tension. I couldn't find words, so I used body language, pretty much.

I ran back to the slum. Ed and the Chimeras he was with were just arriving with Greed. I watched silently as Hohenheim got slugged before moving into view. "Edward." I said simply. "Hello."

"Annabeth! You look different. But it's still you in there, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Annabeth would've tried to hug him by now." snickered Greed.

"I'm coated in my own blood. Isn't that clue enough? Do I need to perform my Alchemy to prove it to you? What do you want, Edward Elric?" I demanded. That was probably the longest speech I'd made in a while.

"Annabeth, why are you being so cold? One would think that you'd be over-joyed to see Edward." Hohenheim told me.

"Then one would think wrongly. I'm not. I want to be alone. I came to check on the place, make sure it was okay. I don't want anyone's affection right now. So stow it, pals, 'cause I don't want any love on the battlefield." I said stiffly, walking away.

I was a good distance away when I started singing again.

"Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai. Where's my samurai? I've been searching for a man, all across Japan, just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who is strong, but still a little shy, yes I need, I need my samurai. Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky! Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky! I've been searching in the woods, and high up on the hills, just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who won't regret, to keep me in his net, yes I need, I need my samurai! Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky! Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky! Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, where's my samurai? Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, where's my samurai? Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky! Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky! Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky! Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky! Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, where's my samurai? Ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, ayiyaiyai, where's my samurai? Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly, green, black and blue make the colors in the sky!" I sang softly.

"Funny, I thought I was your samurai."

"Eeek!" I squealed, jumping almost three feet in the air. "Oh, it's you guys." I sighed. "And, no Ed, you aren't my samurai. It isn't allowed. No, you're my trainer-boy."

"Huh?" he looked confused as the group followed me.

"There's another story in my world called Pokemon. And there's a song kinda about Pokemon and love. It's called _Pika-girl_, by DJ S3rl. In it, the girl singer regularly goes…" I stopped and cleared my throat. "Pika! Pi-pikachu! Chu!" I myself was amazed at how close it sounded to the real thing.

"Sing it." ordered Ed.

"Nope."

"Now, Annabeth, or I'll break your wing." he growled, grabbing my wing.

"Yeah, that seems a little evil for you. Prove it. Go ahead and break my wings. See me stop you, because I won't."

"Err…" he growled again, releasing my wing.

"Hmph. You're weak and soft, Edward." I said. Before he could reply, I started to sing the song. "I wish that we were on TV, just like in Pokemon. You'd be a Pika-girl in the Poke-world, yes life would be so fun. I'd be a trainer-boy, and I would make the choice, to go and search for you. I'd throw my Poke-ball and I would catch them all, you'd be my Pikachu! You're my Pika-girl in the Poke-world, oh, I won the gym-badge, but you won my heart. Pika-girl in the Poke-world, and now that I've got you, we can't ever part! The Poke-ball in my life's open for you. You're my Pika-girl in the Poke-world, just like in Pokemon! You're my Pika-girl in the Poke-world, oh, I won the gym-badge, but you won my heart. Pika-girl in the Poke-world, and now that I've got you, we can't ever part! The Poke-ball in my life's open for you. You're my Pika-girl in the Poke-world, just like in Pokemon! I bring you sweets, like rare candies, level up your love to give. And then you'd use right then, a Sweet Kiss TM, super effective! Not even the Elite Four could stop us ever more, together we can't fall. Our bond would never break, and there'd be no mistake, our love would conquer all! You're my Pika-girl in the Poke-world, oh, I won the gym-badge, but you won my heart. Pika-girl in the Poke-world, and now that I've got you, we can't ever part! The Poke-ball in my life's open for you. You're my Pika-girl in the Poke-world, just like in Pokemon! You're my Pika-girl in the Poke-world, oh, I won the gym-badge, but you won my heart. Pika-girl in the Poke-world, and now that I've got you, we can't ever part! The Poke-ball in my life's open for you. You're my Pika-girl in the Poke-world, just like in Pokemon!"

"Wow. You really can sing." noted Greed… Ling, whoever!

"I have several theme songs. _Butterfly, Pika-girl, Numa Numa, Children of Darkness, Malchik Gay, Angel of Darkness, _and _Hello Goodbye._" I smiled weakly. "It's true, in _Numa Numa._ When people leave, my colors fade to gray. In _Angel of Darkness, _I will stand and fight until the end. _Hello Goodbye, _half the time, I don't know why people are saying good-bye or the opposite of whatever I'm saying. Just like _Butterfly, _I've been looking for the right guy. In _Pika-girl _I'm the Pikachu, a small little animal with extraordinary powers, so I'm only able to be loved, not have a guy kiss me. _Malchik Gay _and _Children of Darkness _are just awesome songs."

"You really are as mixed up as the kid says."

"Call me Pikachu. Shoo." I gestured for them to leave, but a clanking made me stop. I hissed, taking a defensive position. _So soon? I thought for sure I'd have at least five minutes! Damnit!_ I thought angrily.

Everyone was excited except for me and Greed… Ling… whoever! He knew as well as I did that it wasn't Alphonse. Only when Pride attacked did the others believe us.

When the fighting went all out, I followed Pride. I was going to be with him when Hohenheim and Al captured him! I was going to drive both him and Al crazy if it was the last thing I ever did.

When the dome did close over us, Al went berserk on me. "Why did you come in with us, Annabeth!"

"I'm not hearing a question in there, Alphonse. Just you yelling at me." I told him, pulling out my little music-player.

"Why did you trap yourself in here?"

"Thank you for asking nicely, Pride. I trapped myself in here because I'm currently going insane and I want to take you both with me, and believe me, I will. I know a lot of tricks to annoy, Pride. I'm a fourteen-year-old girl, the oldest of four, and a class punk and rebel. Try me." I challenged, beginning to softly sing.

I did wait until Pride had taken Al's head to begin my plan. I walked up to Al and tapped out a tattoo on his back. I grinned, looking like I'd just thought of it and liked it. Pride was irritated. Al was okay with it.

Until I did it. All. Night. Long.


	26. Is It Time To Die?

I was gone. I don't know how the boys didn't notice, but I made a small tunnel out of the dome. I filled it in as I went, so neither of them could escape. When I finally got above ground, I stretched, groaning in sheer pleasure! I really didn't like being trapped in a five-foot-by-five-foot space with my huge wings! Claustrophobic, lemme tellya!

I stretched my wings out, feeling myself change colors again. Then I frowned. I was changing color… Again? But I'd just changed colors!

Jane mewed in discomfort from my shoulder, expressing my emotions exactly. _Why am I changing colors so rapidly? Is something wrong with me? _I thought, taking off. I was Central-bound, knowing the fight would've started by now. But I was still changing colors! _What is wrong with me? What? What?_

Feeling an attack coming, I touched down. The attack was very short, lasting only ten seconds. After it was over, I took a short break.

I sat, head on my knees, while Jane relieved herself. _What is wrong? Am I deteriorating, so my emotions are shifting incredibly quickly, and my colors with them? What is wrong! What is wrong with me!_

I clapped my hands to the side of my head and screamed. "What is wrong? Why am I going through this?"

I felt something tug at me. Not Jane, she looked at me uncomfortably. "Oh. No. Fuck, no, no, no, no!" I scooped her up and flew fast. Already, I could feel the tug at me. "No! I will not go!" I yelled, pumping my wings hard and fast, going straight up. _The eclipse was already starting! I gotta get going!_

Eventually the tug faded into small nudges, but I came down, Central-bound. I knew what I was doing… I just had to put the pedal to the medal here…

I touched down in the middle of a small battle. "'Scuse me! Comin' through! Move it!" I yelled, running through the soldiers.

I heard whispers of an angel as I ran, surely and steadily towards the Third Lab. "Move it!" I ordered the soldiers standing at the gate. They stood, dumb-founded, as I charged through the gate, into the building, and around the hall. I quickly found the door Ed had made. The nudges became strong tugs, persistent and firm. But I wouldn't give in to it!

Then it started.

The red crackled all over everything but me and Jane. It sure as hell terrified us though! She trembled on my shoulders, and I was quivering as I ran. I eventually tired of running and not getting anywhere. I yelled in fury as the red light faded… and made a hole in the ground. Luckily, it opened right up to where I wanted to go!

"You!" I yelled, jumping down.

"What? Annabeth? But the Stone uses human souls!" gasped Edward.

"And! I'm! Not! One! Hundred! Percent! Human!" I yelled in frustration, waving my arms around. I could feel my colors changing colors faster and faster. They kept going, eventually starting to glow. And as they accelerated, my colors became white.

There was a loud bang, and the glow I was giving off became a blinding light. It was easily dismissed by Father.

I was something. Every feather on my wings was it's own unique color. Different chunks of my hair were different colors. My clothes were loose and colorful. "If you are 'God,' Father, then so be it! I am the Devil, here to be the equalizer and cancel you out!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

We fought frantically. Eventually, Father escaped to the surface, and I followed quickly after him, my wings pumping quickly, the air swishing in and out. I shot into the air above him, my face angry, Jane hissing… If cats could talk, I wonder how many swear words that feline was packing per second?

I watched as Father created 'humans.' I didn't think of them as humans. More of dolls to torment us. But it was working. They swarmed us. I was encircled, as were the others. I was scared, angered, and sad. I felt pity for the poor souls. _This is the creation of a creation. Not real. _I thought, feeling… tears, welling up in my eyes.

Then came the flare. Like a solar flare, there was light, scorching heat, and wind. I spun, taking Jane off my shoulders to protect her from the heat. It burned! I screamed, for the heat burnt off my shirt-back and seared my back. It singed my feathers and burnt my hair. When it ended, I collapsed. "Jane?" I said weakly. Her answering, motherly mew, it was enough to know she was safe.

I then remembered what happened next. _Ed! Izumi!_

I jumped up, running at Father. Jane screamed at me from her place on the cobbles.

The missile got him first. I jumped back, squeaking in surprise. But now all of the soldiers were shooting Father, forcing him to use his Stone. I grinned, already helping the process. My wrists flicked back and forth, my rainbow-colored light covering the ground as my Alchemy-borne projectiles were thrown at him.

There was a gleeful howl. "Greed, you idiot!" I screamed.

But it had already happened. Greed… was gone.

Then it happened so fast… I remember being thrown back as there was another flare… Al screaming… May crying… Edward yelling in fury… Jane… was licking my face, eyes begging…

I was gone…


	27. Daisuki Arigato!

"Annabeth… Alphonse…" he said softly.

He sat next to her cat. For once, the feline didn't attack him, just sat and mewled pitifully. He remembered something Annabeth had told him…

"_Jane's sisters bully her, she got mauled by a dog, and no one really likes her but me. Janey is my baby, and I'm hers. We watch out for each other. That's part of why I can't die. If I die, who'll take care of my baby?"_

And now she had died. Who would take care of Jane? "Ah… Ah…"

He looked in amazement at the cat. "Ahhnnahh…" Jane rasped.

"Do you hear her, Annabeth? She's calling for you." he said softly.

"Jane… Edward… You're getting weepy over me, nit-wits."

Everyone jumped as Annabeth sat up. "Seriously, you stop breathing for a few seconds and everyone panics!" she smiled.

"Annabeth!" He smiled, but then he remembered Al. "What… what do I do?"

"You're a smart kid, Edward. You can figure it out. Just think." Annabeth ordered, rapping his head with her knuckles.

Then it dawned on him. "You mean?"

"Make it worth the effort, 'cause if it works, it'll be your last one ever!" she smiled, nodding.

But what shocked him—when he performed the Alchemy, Annabeth and Jane dove into the circle along with him.

They all appeared in front of Truth. As he negotiated Al's body, Truth turned to Annabeth. "And you? You have fulfilled your task. What do you want?"

"To stay. I want to stay here, but still be able to contact my family so they think I've run away and found a job in Japan or something. I want to stay where I feel I am needed, where I can live freely and have friends. Friends who actually care about me, not pity me." Annabeth said.

"Very well. The back door is right over there!"

Annabeth helped him to take Al's body back, Jane still draped across her shoulders.

When they all arrived back in the real world, he could almost hear some of Annabeth's music playing. The sadder yet cheerful stuff, not her dark, gothic evil stuff.

And when they got to Resembool, it was agreed that Annabeth could stay with them. She kept herself close to him, yet distant, hinting that he wasn't hers. Eventually, he picked up the clues she was dropping.

"Annabeth?"

"Uweh?" she looked up from her drawing.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Whassit look like, goof?" she giggled.

"Well, lemme see it!" he laughed back, snatching the picture before she could object.

It was a few years after the Promised Day. Since he'd given up his Alchemy, Annabeth had stopped using hers unless in emergency. She lived with them as a friend, and she and Jane were always helping out with chores and jobs that needed to be done.

"What is this?"

"It's us."

Annabeth was in the background, wearing the outfit he'd first found her in—minus the blood, of course—in the foreground were all the people they'd met along they way. Scar, him, Alphonse, Winry, General Armstrong, Hawkeye, Hohenheim, Mustang, Hughes, Major Armstrong, Havoc, Fury, Breda, Falman, Buccaneer, Major Miles, Greed, Ling and the second Greed, May and Shao May, Fu, Lan Fan, Izumi, Sig, Marcoh, Brosh and Ross, Sheska, and even Barry! They were all small and cute-looking. Jane was even included, draped across Annabeth's shoulders as usual.

"Cute!" he smiled. "You're thinking of a song. I can tell."

"Yeah, that's right. It just seems to be playing in my head all day, every day, no matter what! I guess it's just a happy ending, so I'm playing the happiest song I know all the time now!"

"You probably have it on your little machine, don't you?"

"Yea, do you wanna hear?"

"I wanna hear you sing it in an understandable language while it's playing!"

Annabeth took the head-phones out of the machine. She hit a few buttons and music started to play.

"H-I-N-A Full Bloom hai-hai! H-I-N-A Hinagiku hai-hai! What color are you today? I flash a smile at you. No matter where we go, mine is always brave-colored! There was no promise, I like to proceed forward. I dream of getting closer to you! Knock knock, where is my answer? I'm at a loss. My colorful, pure heart goes wild! Thank you for saying you love me, I've always liked you too! More today, more tomorrow, I want to spread of the colors of my choice! Thank you for even the tears, I will bloom and let the wind blow me to my goal, because I'm diving in, I'm in full bloom today! Watch my maximum femininity! Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay! Red, blue, black, transform! Hai-hai! Ready to spam mail? Hai-hai! P.S, I wish to hug someone, I'm not particularly honest! The heart-colored pain of being torn to pieces! A night of nothing but regrets, an awfully depressing morning as well; We are connected in my dream! Knock knock, I turn my calendar to the future, pastel-colored everyday! I am too busy! Thanks for saying I'm important, me too, I definitely feel the same! Becoming stronger, becoming greater, I want to spread a more beautiful color! Thanks for even the little pain, filling the canvas, I won't lose! Of course, I'm serious! Watch my maximum femininity! We, even from now on, will cheer for Hinagiku until the end! It will take a lot of perseverance; we swear we will have fun! We really like you, Hina! Thanks for saying you love me! I, um, love you too! More today, more tomorrow, I want to spread out the colors of my choice! Thanks for all my friends! Let all the flowers bloom, let the wind blow us to the goal, because I'm diving in! I'm in full bloom today! Watch the great me!"

Then the song finished. "See? It's just that cheerful!"

"You're right, that is a good song. Very happy and cheerful." he smiled, looking at her smiling face. "And you're thinking of it because it's true. What color are you today? And you always say thank you for everything, and you told me that you love me. Those songs you named back then that you said were your theme songs? They aren't. This is your song. The one that suits you perfectly."


End file.
